


Dancing on the kitchen tiles (it's all about you)

by hopelesswriter



Series: We make these memories for ourselves [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Begging, Body Worship, Bubble Bath, Businesswoman Harry, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Harry, Female Louis, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Happy Ending, Humanized Birth, Just an excuse for Fluff and Sex, Laughter During Sex, Lawyer Louis, Lingerie, Mentions of Assplay, Mentions of Sextoys, Mutual Pining, Please read notes for further information, Pregnant Harry, Pregnant Sex, SO MUCH FLUFF, Teasing, The birth itself isn't explicit, The process is described with the relaxation techniques Harry uses, Vaginal Fingering, natural childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesswriter/pseuds/hopelesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I can’t believe it’s you.” Harry whispered into her neck and it caused familiar shivers down her spine. Because Harry was the girl who got to be Louis’ first, her favorite person, her favorite sex partner, her first and only love. She couldn’t tell her body not to react to Harry, not when their bodies knew one another like two parts of one. </i><br/><br/>Or the AU in which they were best friends, and then friends with benefits, then lovers, before life took them apart and they became strangers. Now 26 and 28 years old, they held each other tight in the middle of a coffee shop in London.<br/><br/><i> "God, it feels like you never left." Harry whispered into her skin and Louis only held on tighter.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait for me to come home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyadisee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyadisee/gifts).



> Hi! So this is my fic for Anyadisee and I really hope you like this at least a bit of how much I enjoyed writing it! I know I cheated a bit and played safe by picking the Girl Larry prompt but when I got the assignment I had literally just posted a male Preg Harry fic with almost everything that the other prompts asked for. I loved them all though! I just felt like risking a bit and trying something I had never done before, so I really hope you like it! Thank you for the lovely prompts (I might have freaked out when I saw I was supposed to write for you but no one needs to know that) and I’m really sorry if you don't like something, I promise you I tried my best! ♥  
>   
> I'd like to send the biggest thank you ever to Lisa for helping me with this fic that was planned as a 6k words thing and ended up this monster of fluff, banter and sex. Thank you so much for your patience and kindness, you already have a very special place in my heart and I can’t wait to work on a next fic project with you ♥ I'd also like to thank Ghostie for being here for me every step of the way and hey! The wait is over! I hope you enjoy this one as well, my love, thank you for everything, for each and every supportive word ♥  
>   
> Lastly but not least, this fic includes some song lyrics, pictures (nsfw-ish) and most importantly, a birth scene. I guarantee it is not a graphic one. As an intern nurse in maternity and being absolutely in love with this area, I wanted to bring attention to the humanized childbirth and to how beautiful and important it is. I tried to keep it as simple and sweet as possible but please, feel free to skip it if you don't feel comfortable with it and let me know if I should add anything to the tags :)  
>   
> I hope you all enjoy. Happy reading! ♥

__

([X](https://41.media.tumblr.com/bc0f91750dae21c890be32c044ea319d/tumblr_o5wza3ag801qmp51bo8_r2_1280.png))

_Week 8_

 Mentally cursing whoever invented heels, as her own clicked annoyingly on the floor, Louis made her way, rushed, through the third floor of the shopping center with her phone glued to her ear.

“Yes mum, nearly there, _yes_ , of cour- mum, _mum!_ I know- no of course I didn’t ask for anything insulting printed on my niece’s onesie, _come on_!”

The amused smile wouldn’t leave her face because her mother was ridiculous, in the most endearing way. She couldn’t even begin to describe how much she missed her family; she still couldn’t believe she lost her first baby niece being born because of work. Hell she couldn’t believe she hadn’t seen her family in _months_ because of work. She’d always promised to herself she wouldn’t be one of those workaholics but here she was, coming back home after a seemingly endless business trip.

A soft bell rang when she walked through the door. “I’m at the store now, yes- wow, they really have everything, Lottie was right.”

The first thing that reached her was the sweet smell of apples and cinnamon, the second thing was the warmth coming from the small boutique- most probably from the yellow soft glowing lights. Her mother kept bantering in her ear while she clicked her heels a couple more times until reaching the balcony.

A blond guy grinned from behind the counter and waited for her to direct her attention at him. “Hey mum, I gotta go now- yes I’ll be there as soon as I pass by my flat, yes, yes, love you too, bye.” Hanging up, Louis flashed a bright apologetic smile at the guy.

“Sorry about that.  Mums, you know?”

The guy was nice enough to laugh a bit. “Yeah, I know, don’t worry about that, what can I do for you?”

“I got an email a few days ago saying that my order was ready?” Scrolling through her phone to find said email, Louis fixed her hair behind her left ear with her free hand. “Ah, here!”

“Oh! You’re the one who asked for the Donny Onesies?”

Louis chuckled. “Guilty as charged!”

“Ha, my boss couldn’t believe it when we got the request; we all thought it was brilliant!”

“Hey now, you can’t tell me no one has ever asked for a football club themed onesie before?” Her perfectly shaped brow rose, but her smile remained soft, teasing.

“No, no, not that! Believe me, we don’t even consider ManU and Liverpool custom made anymore, they are literally made in stack to save some time.” He laughed freely, pink tinging down his neck and ears. “But Doncaster? That was a first.” He also had a really nice accent. “I’m Niall, by the way.”

“I’m Louis.” She smiled wider. “And I assure you if I like the onesie I ordered, I’ll ask for so many more Donny themed clothes that you’ll replace all your ManU products on the shelves.”

Niall laughed genuinely at that. “My boss will shit rainbows when she hears that. Hang on, please; I’ll get your order.” Louis only had time to nod before he disappeared behind some door.

A loud wailing noise caught her attention from the right side of the store, a little girl with doe eyes was waving her chubby arms and mouthing on her mother’s shoulder as the woman tried to shush her. Louis giggled and attempted a wave in the baby’s direction which made her squeal and jump back to clap her little hands twice. The baby’s mum turned around confused and smiled coyly at Louis.

“Sorry, is she bothering you?”

“Oh dear, no! She is lovely… Congratulations.” Louis had no idea why the woman felt the need to walk closer to her but she was more than happy to offer her pinky for the baby to grab, giggling when the little girl squealed in delight once again.

“Thank you! She can be a bit too much sometimes but I couldn’t feel more blessed.” The woman- girl, really, maybe a couple years younger than Louis herself, had green eyes and a sweet smile. “You have kids?”

Louis shook her head. “Not yet, no.” The baby seemed to like her ring, a few golden leaves forming a circlet around her finger, a gift that her grandmother gave her when she graduated from law school.

“Oh… so I guess I won’t be seeing you here often?” The woman bit her lip.

 “Well, I just got a niece actually, my first one, I’m pretty sure I’ll be here as many times as she needs new clothes!”

Laughing a bit, the woman shifted the baby in her arms a bit, the little girl more than entertained with Louis’ long necklace, reaching out with chubby arms to pull at the fragile chain.   Louis smiled at the baby’s tenacity.

“Lucky for me then, you’ll be back again, they literally have anything custom made that you could ask for. Decorations, toys, clothing and even organic food! I remember coming here two years ago with my sister in law and they only had clothing, it’s amazing how far they’ve come.”

That actually explained why there was a Stitch with a Darth Vader helmet on the shelf beside them.

“Wow…that’s…awesome!”

_But why would the woman consider herself lucky if Louis were to come back?  Perplexed, Louis smiled down at the baby once again._

“Can I…um…have your number?”  The woman with the adorable baby asked shyly.

Louis fish-mouthed for a couple of seconds. A custom made baby article store is the last place she thought that a cute girl would ask for her number.

Mistaking Louis’ hesitation the girl sighed. “Crap, you’re not gay, are you?”

“No, no I _am_ , you just caught me completely out of guard, and literally your baby is playing with my jewels.”

The girl laughed. “That’s okay, I get it, I’m sorry if I came on too strong, you’re just so pretty I had to take a chance.” She shrugged.

“Well, thank you…-?”

“Laura.”

“Laura! I’m Louis.”

“Great! So… no number?”

“Ehm… I don’t- no, I’m sorry, I just got back from Chicago I don’t even-“

“No, it’s okay, I get it.” Laura laughed a bit, sounded forced. “I gotta go now, it was very nice to meet you.”

“You too.” The girl was gone quickly, the light scent of her perfume hanging in the air of the small shop. Louis felt bad, a bit, but the girl had a _baby_ in her arms. Yes, she was cute as hell, Louis was single and horny as fuck, but that was way too much baggage for a potentially nice shag.

“Louis?” She turned around to find Niall standing behind the counter again, with the cutest, smallest, most adorable onesie held up by his hands.

“Oh my!” She felt a weird laughing and crying sensation bubbling inside of her. She was shopping for her baby niece, her little sister’s daughter.  Lottie was her baby sister and now she had brought a tiny little human to this world. “It’s beautiful, thank you!”

“You like it?!” Niall beamed.  Louis nodded indicating how much she loved it. “Yay! I’m so glad, it was my favorite one to make.”

“You made this?” Shock was evident on Louis’ face.

“Haha, yeah… we all make stuff here.” Niall scratched his chin, blush back on his pale face.

“This is awesome, Niall! I’m impre-“

“Of course!” – a voice, a really _familiar_ voice came from behind Niall causing him to jump, startled, and her brain went blank as Niall was shoved aside and Louis looked up so ivy green could meet a sea of blue. “No one else in this entire planet would ask for a Doncaster FC baby onesie other than Louis freaking Tomlinson!”

“ _Harry_? Oh my God!” She didn’t have time to ask questions or to breathe before a rather tall body was rounding the counter and launching itself on Louis, long arms wrapping around her frame in a tight hug. She hugged back just as tightly because this was Harry Styles, the girl she had a crush on for about ten years of her life, the girl who used to giggle at the word pudding and  used to tie her long curly  hair in a half bun half pony tail with a pen. The girl who smelled like roses and felt like warmth and safety.

“I can’t believe it’s you.” Harry whispered into her neck and it caused familiar shivers down her spine. Because Harry was also the girl who got to be Louis’ first, her best friend, her favorite sex partner, her first and only love. She couldn’t tell her body not to react to Harry, not when their bodies knew one another like two parts of one.

She swallowed the sudden knot in her throat and pulled back grinning. 

"You're one to talk! What are you doing here?" A stranger would probably think it was a bit creepy the way Louis was holding onto the other woman, but this was the first time they had seen each other in four years.

"I work here! What happened to your hair?!" Harry's eyes were as green and bright as ever. Louis was sure it would take less than a second to fall for them again if she wasn't careful.

She waved a dismissive hand. "Work and work and a bit more of work, no time for that long thing."

Harry smiled warmly at her. "You look great."

"Have you looked in the mirror?" She took the opportunity to look at Harry head to toe. She looked…she looked so great. Unfair to mere mortals, she looked a bit taller than before, her breasts looked rounder and her hips a little bit fuller and she still had the cute little tummy that Louis used to love back in uni. It looked...different but just as nice.

"Quiet you, seriously now, are you back?"

Louis blinked up at her eyes again; obviously Harry's addiction to heels followed her into business. "I am."

"You!" Harry slapped her arm and pulled her into another hug as a phone rang in distance.

"Hey, H!" It was Niall; of course, he looked extremely amused at the scene in front of him. "Sorry but Zayn needs you back in the atelier."

"Damn. Okay, I’ll be there in half an hour." She looked back at Louis with an apologetic smile. "We have a big room panel of the Avengers in baby version and our artist is going nuts so I need to go. But I would really love to meet you soon, if you'd like?"

Louis nodded. "I would love that."

"Great!" She looked so relieved and happy that the lawyer had to grin. There was something different about her. Something in her eyes, on her skin, like an aura surrounding her, it was in her voice and hidden in the corner of her lips and Louis couldn't put a finger on what it was, but it made her all warm inside.

"I'm free tomorrow, if you're too?" She asked, trying not to sound too eager. She was not quite sure she managed.

"Tomorrow is perfect, Lou."

_Lou._

"Cheers! Gimme your number." Handing her phone enthusiastically to the other woman, Louis was still trying to calm her insides.

"Here you are. I gotta go now, I’ll see you tomorrow?"

"It's a date." She winked without knowing why exactly but Harry giggled and nodded.

"It's a date."

 **\---**  
"It's not a date."

"It's totally a date."

"Niall."

" _Harry."_

The woman narrowed her eyes trying not to look away from the road. "Stop pulling this shit or I’m leaving you here to walk your sorry arse to the atelier."

Rolling his eyes, Niall snorted. "Is hardly a twenty-minute walk. And my arse is quite cute... Just like that Louis chick."

"Ugh! Quit it."

"I'm about to! ...Just admit it's a date."

"It's a tea meeting with an old friend who I happened to live with for three years at uni dorm." She stated as matter of factually.

"Tea meeting? Who even says _tea meeting_? And anyways an old friend who is hot as fuck and you used to shag."

Harry blinked and twitched her hands on the steering wheel. "I never said that."

He laughed. "The way you were eye fucking after that sexy as fuck hug could only mean you've either fucked or wanted to, badly. And I’ve known you long enough to know you wouldn’t be able to be around a chick as hot as that for what? Six years? And didn’t absolutely ravish her every time you wanted."

"Eight years." Harry corrected annoyed. "Do you even know any curse other than fuck? I swear you say it so much it stopped sounding like a word about two years ago."

"Is that a yes then?"

"That's a mind your own fucking business."

Niall laughed again. "Now _that_ is a yes."

\---  
Louis had honestly lost count of how many seconds Harry had had her face buried in her neck. It probably wasn't past six seconds but it felt like years and she had to admit she wouldn’t mind holding Harry again like that for eternity.  It had been so long since they last saw, last kissed, last touched.

They met in high school when Harry as 14 and Louis 16. They were complete opposites but also too similar at the same time. All it took was a mindless conversation in the lunch line about how gross the team of jocks was and next thing they knew, they were sharing a table. And later that week Harry had helped Louis with a math problem when they randomly crossed paths in the library. (Louis had _absolutely_ been stalking her and the math problem was _totally_ fake because she was aces in math- ok maybe a B minus but still, she just really wanted to see and talk to that blushy pretty girl with clumsy limbs and pink lips, sue her).

From then on, they were attached at the hip, quite literally. There wasn’t a single person in this universe that could stand or sit between them. Harry was Louis' date to the prom and everyone teased them about it, not in a negative way though. Even though some actually tried to bully them, Louis was the leader of the anti-bullying program in school and the vice president of the lgbtq group. She was out and proud and helped many guys and girls accept themselves and having each other’s backs made them untouchable for closed minded intolerant people.

Harry had just turned 15 when she decided she wanted to label herself and nearly gave her best friend a heart attack when she declared herself to be _free._

Louis wondered if “free” was meant to mess her brain up because Harry was definitely a master at that.

So yeah, Louis had the biggest crush on Harry and it wasn't a secret to anyone. She actually doubted that the other girl didn’t know about it because there was no such a thing as subtlety with Louis.

Except, Harry _didn’t_ _know_. She was brilliant and smart but so damn oblivious that she would cuddle Louis while wearing just her sport bra and press a kiss to her neck and expect Louis to live to see the next day. Thankfully life loved Louis apparently and let her live (through many frustrated masturbation sessions, true, but live anyways.)

When Harry was 17 they first kissed. Well, she kissed Louis. It was the spring break of her senior year while the older girl was in her first year of law school and they both couldn’t wait for Harry to graduate and get into business school so they could be roommates since they obviously chose a university that had both their career choices.

Louis had frozen at first with the kiss, sitting on Harry's lap in a bar full of random uni people that loved having the green eyed girl around just as much as she did. And then they were giggling and kissing again.

About a year later there was this massive uni party for a graduating medicine class; Harry was so wasted Louis even doubted she would remember how filthily they had kissed on the dance floor. They were roommates by then and even though their room had two beds, one would always crash on the other's because there was no way of sleeping well without the other's warmth and perfume.

The morning after that party Harry decided to test Louis heart again by waking her up at 6am asking (begging, really) to go down on her claiming that they had waited too long and she truly believed she would die if she had to go another day without having Louis completely.

Louis was weak and in love. Of course they fucked like bunnies from that morning on. But still, they were best friends and for some unknown reason, it was enough.

And for the following  years until Louis got the biggest chance of her life when she was invited to course her last year of uni and specialization in human rights with a focus on the lgbtq community around the world. Harry encouraged her to go and she did.

And it hurt. A lot. They barely had time to talk, and slowly they mutually and silently decided it was the best to just stop talking altogether, at least until Louis got back from the US on the following year.

But Louis didn’t come back, neither that year, or the next or the one after that.

She was gone a total of 4 years in order to travel the world learning how to fight for human rights and engaging in the specialization of women’s and children’s rights. She opened a law firm of her own with the support of a few friends and coworkers and with extreme hard work and dedication she had a name to be feared in the courtrooms of prejudiced and racist judges. Such magnitude allowed her to put the US firm in her friend Liam's hands to move back to London with some of her old associates as well as new ones.

Meanwhile Harry had pursued her dream of opening a company and a line of articles for babies and children. The first year she started small with custom made clothes and then expanded to toys and organic food made especially for each tiny person depending on their needs. Her fairly priced and high quality products made her an easy target for investors and before she knew it, _Bubble's_ _B_ was all over the UK.

Harry had many doors being slammed in her face whenever she started talking about her brand, mostly for not only being considered too young but also being a woman and single. She held on, though. She fought teeth and claws for her dreams and now New York and Chicago were signed up for a filial each of her store.

They were best friends, and then friends with benefits, then nearly lovers, before life took them apart and they became strangers.

Now 26 and 28 years old, they held each other tight in the middle of a coffee shop in London.

"God, it feels like you never left." Harry whispered into her skin and Louis only held on tighter.

\---  
They spent the next few hours telling each other about everything, every day of the past four years of their lives, and it felt like time had never passed, it was like life had paused on the day Louis left and someone just pressed play when they saw each other again.

"I can't believe it." Louis was amazed. "Eleven stores in the UK."

Harry chuckled into her second mug of tea, nodding. "And soon two in the US... For now." She winked cheekily.

"Dear lord, you're amazing."

Harry laughed even though she was blushing a bit. "So are you! Tomlinson and Associates? The head lawyer of a group of fifteen other lawyers and training three interns?"

Louis shrugged one shoulder with a bashful smile on her face. "It happens, I guess..."

"Look at us..."

"God yes, _look at us_!" They shared a warm laugh, heels knocking softly under the table like a grown-up footsie game. "Did you ever imagine we'd make it this far?"

Harry shook her head. "Not before I was forty to be completely honest with you, but I couldn’t be more glad and proud, also relieved I can take next year off knowing everything will be in great hands with Niall and Zayn."

"The year off? That’s great! I've been thinking about doing that for a while but with the new firm moving to London I’ll have to postpone it a bit, but I’m pretty sure it'll be worth it in the long run, you know?"

Smiling with a nod, Harry agreed. "Of course it will."

"What are you grand plans for this gap year then? Any crazy skiing in the Alps or camping out in the Atacama Desert?"

Harry chuckled and looked down, suddenly looking a bit shy. "Not exactly. I don't think I’ll be able to do those things for a while."

"How come?"

She tried to subtly take a deep breath but her eyes kept meeting the mugs on the table. "Well... I'm due in August so I’ll probably take the leave from this July till next year's."

Louis stopped breathing. She actually stopped breathing as her brain tried to find alternatives to explain what Harry could possibly mean by that.

Green finally met blue as they looked at each other and Harry attempted a smile and nodded at her silent question. "I'm eight weeks along."

"Holy- You're pregnant?!"

"I am."

"Who-how- what the _hell_? Was it accidental because if so I’m kicking your arse and if not I’m hugging you so badly but _how_? What- who is the father?"

Louis was talking so high pitched and fast that Harry broke into a fit of giggles and the lawyer couldn’t help but join her despite feeling suddenly nervous.

“Okay, wow, first, breathe!” Harry chuckled. “Second, no, it wasn’t accidental, it was through in-vitro fertilization and before you say anything, I feel more than ready. I’m at a great place in my career, I’ve got all I could’ve asked for by now and the only thing I feel that’s missing, is a family of my own, so please, I’m begging you, don’t judge.  I’m really really happy, Lou.”

A huge smile took over Louis’ face as she reached for Harry’s hand over the table. “I could never judge you, Harry.” She knew her eyes were sincere enough when the other woman let out a relieved breath. “But I demand to hear everything about this!

Harry laughed wetly, feeling extra emotional with how much acceptance she felt in her friend’s words and nodded. “I’ll tell it all.”

\---

_Week 10_

Driving around London with Harry in the passenger seat had become one of Louis’ favorite things to do. Actually it had always been one of her favorite thing to do because being 16 or 26, Harry would still put her feet up the console and sit low on the seat and sing along to the radio with a carefree smile on her face.

“ _Sunday morning rain is falling.”_ Louis rolled her eyes fondly when Harry’s voice rose with a teasing tone behind it. “ _Steal some covers share some skin.”_ She laughed batting Harry’s hand away when the woman tried to feel up her thigh jokingly.

She went on singing with her eyes closed and giggles falling from her lips when she got the lyrics wrong. That sound made Louis tremble inside, lose a bit of breath and her heart seemed to grow twice its size.

_“In darkness she is all I see”_

Harry’s happiness was contagious and Louis couldn’t fight the smile off her lips even if wanted.

 _“Come and rest your bones with me”_ She cheekily mimicked driving with an imaginary wheel and turned to wink at Louis. _“Driving slow on Sunday morning… And I never want to leave”_

The lawyer had to laugh because she couldn’t believe how much time didn’t change Harry at all, she was much more mature and grown up and responsible and incredible, for sure, but she was just as goofy and silly as ever.

They stopped at a red light and Louis couldn’t help but join in that joyful moment, reaching out to trace Harry’s jaw with her knuckles as she sang along. “ _Fingers trace your every outline...”_ She didn’t realize how Harry stopped breathing for a second. _“Paint a picture with my hand”_

The pregnant woman forced out a chuckle and a grin. She didn’t expect Louis to touch her the way she used to and lord she missed it. Not only in the dirty sense of touching but also these soft careful touches that would leave her skin tingling and begging for more.

She quieted down with an enchanted smiled on her lips and watched Louis sing for a while, realizing how much she had missed that voice as well.

_“Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm. Change the weather still together when it ends”_

She watched Louis’ lips moving with each word, a smiled printed in the corner of her lips as she went back to drive, head and shoulders swaying with the song. Harry simply couldn’t stop herself from reaching for the back of Louis’ hair, playing with her strands that long time ago reached her hips and now it framed around her chin in a constant straight messy style. She loved it.

Louis was pretty convinced she was able to hide the sudden shiver down her spine when Harry started to play with the hair at the back of her neck. Her fingers felt just as soft and gentle as years before.

She looked at Harry for a second as another red light appeared and she found the most beautiful smile aimed at her, she smiled back reaching for her wrist to pull her hand up to her lips to press a kiss to her knuckles causing the pregnant woman to sigh, mentally yelling at how much she missed Louis and praying that her eyes were saying it loud enough.

They were, and Louis’ eyes were saying it back, just as loudly.

Harry closed her eyes grinning and sang. _“Singing someday it'll bring me back to you”_

Louis grinned just as much and completed. _“Find a way to bring myself back home to you”_

_\---_

_Week 12_

_ Are you busy? Xx _

Louis stared at her phone with her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. She knew better than to be extra excited about hearing from Harry- especially since they had met for tea and done a little baby stuff shopping almost every day on the past few weeks, but her heart wasn't as smart as her brain and she had no control over how fast it would beat at a simple text from the other girl.

The phone buzzed again.

_ Of course you're busy, sorry _

Then again.

_ Oh and nothing happened, promise _

Then again.

_ I just wanted to ask for a favor but it’s all goo Xx _

One last time.

_ Good* Xx _

Harry was too much for her own good sometimes. Louis didn’t even try to stop the big smile on her face.

**_No, love. I'm never too busy for you._ **

She hit send before mentally slapping herself. _Real Smooth, Louis._

_ You sure? Xx _

**_Yes! :)_ **

_ How far are you from Fulham Road? _

Louis looked outside the window from the Rosa's Chelsea and smiled.

**_Actually I’m just down the street :)_ **

\---

"Are you ready?"

Harry couldn't answer with words anymore, her heart beating so strong it felt like her throat was tight. She nodded. Louis smiled encouragingly at her, tucking a rebellious strand of curl behind her ear.  
  
"Sorry if it's a bit cold."

Harry nodded again because she knew how cold the gel would feel on her skin and it was completely fine. That wasn’t the reason why she grabbed Louis' hand and held on to it like it was her life line.

The doctor sneaked a glance at the two women and secretly smiled to herself while spreading the gel on Harry's bump with the ultrasound wand.

After a few minutes agonizing from anticipation, Doctor Montgomery grinned.

"There we go." She said, turning the monitor to the women waiting anxiously.

"Oh my god. Is that _it?_ "

"Yes. That’s your baby."

" _Louis_! Louis, look at that! It's my baby, my tiny little human! I have a life growing inside of me, are you looking at it?!"

"Yeah I am, Haz, it's beautiful." But Louis wasn't looking at the monitor; she couldn't take her eyes off Harry. "The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen."

"Everything looks perfect, do you want me to try listen to the heartbeat?"

That caught Louis's attention.

"Can you try?! Please I’m dying to hear it."

The doctor chuckled. "Of course, but only if you promise not to be disappointed if we can't listen, you saw how hard it was to find it." The Doctor argued gently.

"At least we know that we can entertain Bubs with hide and seek.” Louis said not realizing what her words implied, that she might have a place in this child’s future, a future in Harry’s life.

"Is that what you're calling it?" The doctor asked while trying to find a good place on the bump to attempt a listen.

Harry's grip on her hand tightened and their eyes met. "It is now, I love it." Then they were lost in each other. Until a strong and low sound echoed from the machine followed by another and another and another and another, in a fast constant whooshing beat.

The only thing Harry was able to do was open her mouth in a silent gasp as happy tears slipped down her face. Louis didn’t think much before leaning down to kiss her temple, her own eyes betraying her and forming tears of their own.

"It beats so fast Lou!" Harry whispered after a few more moments of listening to the addicting constant rhythm.

"It does, sweetie, really fast doesn't it?"

Harry nodded with a wet grin and engaged in a small conversation with the doctor as Louis tried to calm down her own heartbeat. Her pulse was so crazy she was scared the machine would detect it in the air.

She wasn't a fetus, she wasn’t in a rush, or high on adrenaline, she was just... she was just in love with her friend and her unborn baby, and she was just totally screwed.

\---

When Harry had texted, the last thing that crossed Louis' mind was that she wanted Louis to be with her for her first ultrasound consult.

She had decided to push her recent discovery about being completely gone for Harry to the back of her mind because the last  thing she needed was to be a burden to Harry, to let her feelings act up and scare the woman away when she needed a friend the most.

Harry’s sobs took a while to quiet down, her fingers clinging tightly on Louis’ shirt as the lawyer tried to calm her down with kisses pressed into her hair.

“Sorry.” Harry pulled back after a while, looking extremely embarrassed as she wiped her nose. “I’m probably a mess right now.”

Reaching softly to brush her tears away, Louis shook her head with a smile on her face, voice tender as she spoke teasingly: “I honestly think you keep forgetting who held your hair back in the toilet after that special frat party back in Uni”

Harry snorted non-prettily. “I have no memories of such thing.”

“Ah, okay… next you’ll say you have no memories about being the one that attacked me the next morning.”

“Hey now! I did _not_!” Harry giggled, tears gone by then. “… Ok maybe I did, but like once! After that you were the one who kept coming back to me.”

“ _Excuse me?!_ You woke me up at 6am on a Sunday telling me you had to get your mouth on my pussy otherwise you’d die!”

“You looked delicious in that pair of boy shorts Lou, I was horny and young, I’m pretty positive I would have died!” She raised both hands in surrender. “What’s _your_ excuse?”

Cackling Louis answered. “You’re ridiculous, you know that? And my excuse is simply the fact I couldn’t let my best friend die! If she wanted some pussy then pussy she was gonna get.”

They started at each other for a few seconds before none of them could hold back their hysterical laughter anymore. When they calmed down Louis reached to tuck a curl behind her ear, the small gesture felt so familiar, as if they had never stopped seeing each other, as if Louis was always there to fix her hair and look at her the way she was looking right then.

“Feel better?”

Harry bit her lip and nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Her voice was soft and worried but never invasive, she was just concerned as to why Harry had a meltdown in her arms, in the car outside of the doctor’s office, not even five minutes before that.

With flushed cheeks, she nodded again. “Let’s do this over tea, though.”

“Now we’re talking.” Louis grinned and laced their fingers, unconsciously bringing their hands up to brush her lips on Harry’s knuckles.

_So much for smooth._

\---

Mugs in hand, the girls found themselves sharing a sun bed by the pool in Harry’s backyard, the night was dark and a bit cold, the sweet smell of blooming trees and tea filling their senses. Louis could feel Harry’s too.  Her smell…her skin, her hair, her perfume… _god_ it was dangerous to be that close again, but she couldn’t find it in herself to move away.

Harry exhaled after taking a lazy sip of her tea. “You’ll think I’m stupid.”

Louis really shouldn’t pay that much attention to the way her lips moved under the lights coming from the pool. “I’ll never think that of you, love.”

She didn’t look all that convinced but she nodded anyways. “I was crying because… I’m so damn proud of myself Louis, so _damn_ proud. Look at what I’ve achieved, how far I’ve come, and all the things I’ve accomplished when everyone doubted me.” Before Louis could correct her, she proceeded.

“I’m not talking about you, or my mum or Gem, you all always supported me but- every teacher, every employee and employer, everyone would listen to me talking about  _Bubble’s B_ , would look at me with this pity on their faces as if I was some kind of deluded little girl.” She laughed humorlessly.

“I will never forget my first presentation of the brand, when I walked into that meeting with investors and those white collared men… They looked at me with so many question marks on their faces until one of them asked me for a coffee, thinking I was Mr. Styles’ secretary. Half of them gasped and half of them snorted when I introduced myself, I ignored all that and presented my pitch to them. In less than five minutes three of them were gone but I kept going, by the end of it all the rest wanted to make a deal with me, and a month ago I just closed deal to open two stores in the US.” She took a deep breath.

“No one believed I would be good in the business world, maybe just a good manager but never the CEO of a company that after two years is expanding worldwide. I have eleven stores in the UK, Louis, I could stop working and let people run them but being part of the whole process is my life!”

She took a deep breath again and smiled a bit, hand rubbing her bump. “I’m having a baby on my own, I have a company of my own, I’ve got a family that loves me and friends too and I love them all back, I’m 26 years old and I already have everything that I’ve ever dreamed of. I’m just really proud of myself.”

“I’m really proud of you too, you know?” Louis grinned when she flushed again. “I never doubted you’d get there, I’m extremely surprised you managed this far by this age but I never doubted you would. And- God Harry, yes, you’re having a baby!” She laughed wetly, not quite sure where that emotion was coming from, but she was filled with so much joy, and happiness and just sheer love for the girl alongside her. “You’re so fucking brave and you might have it all now but I know you’ll get much more in life because you’re dedicated, smart, driven and well… not so hard on the eyes.”

Harry laughed and punched her shoulder lightly. “Idiot.”

“You’re amazing, Haz, I never doubted you and I never will.”

She didn’t have much time to properly hold her mug before she found her arms full of Harry, curls all over her face, her perfume and skin inebriating Louis’ senses. She felt so warm and soft.

“Thank you so so _so_ much, Louis, you have no idea how much this means to me. And you have to know I’m really proud of you too.”  Harry murmured into Louis’ neck.

“Are you, now?” Louis flashed her a grin when they broke apart and Harry nodded determinedly.

“You lead a team of lawyers that defend women and children’s rights charging close to nothing or even doing it for free, you really think I haven’t googled you, Louis Tomlinson?”

She attempted to laugh to hide her bashfulness, it didn’t work much. “Well, people deserve to be defended and represented, you know? I could never deny a woman help because she can’t afford my service. I’m not gonna lie, when we win a case, it’s a big one, so is a big win for everyone. But if they can’t afford the first steps I will for sure provide it for them.”

Harry smiled. “Don’t forget to leave a card later.”

The lawyer laughed. “You get to call my personal number, love.”

“Uuh, privileges. When did I get so lucky?”

Louis touched her chin and looked up pretending to think. “Hmm… I’m pretty sure waking someone up at 6am to eat them out is enough.”

Harry laughed so hard her baby kicked her for interrupting her nap. 

\---

_Week 22_

"This feels nice." Sighing contently, body relaxed, Louis smiled softly as the sun kissed her skin.

"You are so very welcome for me dragging you out of that cold dark building."  Harry giggled splashing a bit of water on her friend.

Louis shirked and made a grumbling noise. "You're lucky you're growing a tiny human inside you or else I’d drag you off this floater and dip you."

Laughing, Harry rubbed at her belly subconsciously. "Such a baby."

"Haha. Besides, the building is not that cold and dark, I try to keep it as cheery as possible, mind you."

Harry sipped from her straw. "Sure."

The wind made the trees dance and the smell of summer carried in the air. The sky was blue, the sun warm, it was quiet, relaxing.

Louis rolled onto her stomach after having enough of sun tanning on her front for a while. She made the mistake of leaning on her elbow instead of folding her arms to lie on them. She felt as if she was being punched out of air.

Harry had been on the floating bed for the last twenty minutes and Louis didn’t want to look creepy by staring at her for too long but now Harry was close, she was holding on the pool edge so she wouldn’t drift away but allowing the bed to float side to side. She looked so beautiful with that soft smile on her face, so peaceful with her eyes closed, so hot in that bathing suit. Her skin was glowing but it wasn’t from the sun, it was like she was radiating a light of her own.

Louis just couldn’t help but reach and touch her belly softly, smiling foolishly when Harry didn’t even flinch at the touch. Humming appreciatively when her fingertips touched Harry’s heated skin.

She was looking truly pregnant now, having reached 5 months. The morning sickness had gone away a few weeks before and now the weird food desires were slowly showing their existence and Louis was endlessly endeared.

Harry’s sudden heavy exhale brought Louis back from her thoughts. She pressed her palm flat and moved it in soft circles around the bump. Harry sighed again and bit her lips; her eyes remained closed as her cheeks pinked up, and not being able to look at Louis as realization fell over them both.

She found herself suddenly near the line here, she was willing to cross it but only if Harry asked her to. Louis pressed her fingertips a tad harder, fingernails softly scratching Harry's skin causing her to squirm lightly. Louis' mouth went dry as her eyes lost their blue to a dark lust when Harry's nipples hardened under her bikini top.

Louis wanted to touch them, preferably with her tongue.

It was like Harry could read her mind because she gasped and opened her eyes, placing a hand on top of Louis' and entwining their fingers.

"Sorry." Harry looked down, embarrassed.

"We-" Louis cleared her throat, lust messing with her vocal chords. "- We used to have sex, Haz. Is not like you need to be ashamed. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, though."

Harry shook her head, hair swaying from side to side, her cheeks still kissed by a pretty shade of pink. "You could never make me uncomfortable, Lou." She killed Louis by shooting a beautiful grin at her before rolling away and into the water, emerging a few seconds later only to take the floating bed out of the way.

([X](https://41.media.tumblr.com/f2b2b0ac027ff6ba47d6e620e4da5534/tumblr_o5wza3ag801qmp51bo9_r1_1280.jpg))

They were by the shallow end of the pool so Harry could kneel down comfortably letting the water reach her chin. "I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable either."

"You didn’t do anything." Smiling softly, Louis answered.

"I was a second away from moaning." Harry chuckled as if nearly giving her friend a heart attack was funny. "In my defense, it's been a while..." She started playing with the water, watching the tiny currents she was forming with her fingers. "Like a _really_ long while."

This conversation wasn't healthy for Louis, 10 out of 10 doctors would recommend against it.

"Since what exactly?" Apparently Louis liked living dangerously.

"Since I’ve had someone touching me. I don’t mean like, getting me off but literally just touching me. I know we hug all the time and you hold me a lot and rub my bump and _god I love that._ " She smiled sheepishly.  "But it's been so long since someone touched me like they _want_ to get me off, you know?"

A+ for Louis’ ability to hide it, she mentally high fived herself and then nodded.

"So I’m guessing it's been long since sex as well?"

"I think that word have been removed from my vocabulary." Harry giggled. "I can honestly tell you it's been 6 months since my clit last felt someone else's body parts on it."

Louis was pretty sure she flat lined right there.

"Why so long?” She asked before being able to stop herself. She wasn't dead then, that's good that’s really good.

Harry thought for a while, considering how to answer that question without sounding like she was pitying herself.

“It’s not that I don’t feel…pretty?” She looked up at Louis. “You know that I’ve always liked myself and I’m happy about it, it’s just... I don’t think _attractive_ is a word to describe me right now?” She smiled sadly and Louis wanted nothing more than to suck on that drop of water that had pooled in her cupid’s bow.

“What do you mean?”

Harry shrugged. “Like… I wouldn’t put a tight dress on and go out to a bar to pick up someone nowadays.”

Louis blinked. Relieved, yes, but also confused. “Why not?”

Rolling her eyes, the pregnant woman snorted. “As if anyone would hit on a pregnant girl? Come on Lou, I’m not as hot as before.”

Louis blinked again and again and again, waiting for the punchline because that had to be some sort of joke. When it didn’t come she made a weird noise. “What? Harry, are you kidding me?”

“Why would I?”

She scoffed, allowing her eyes to stare at those pretty lips for a brief second. “Don’t you have a mirror in your house? Didn’t you look at yourself in that bathing suit?!”

Harry laughed and shook her head. “Your point is?”

Louis narrowed her eyes and pushed up to stand on her knees, not realizing how Harry’s eyes watched the way her breasts jumped a bit and her abs flexed with her movement. “My point is… we’re taking a shower and I’m taking you somewhere.”

Harry forced her eyes not to glance at Louis’ crotch because that would be creepy. “Where exactly?”

 “That’s for me to know… and for you to get ready for.”

Harry groaned and sank into the water.

\---

“Care to tell me what we are doing here?!” Harry hated to be dragged like that, especially into a _lingerie_ store.

“Times like this ask for extreme measures.” Louis mumbled simply before finding a girl behind the counter and waving excitedly at her.

“Hey, Lou!” The girl from the store rounded the counter and despite her high heels got on her tiptoes to press a kiss on Louis’ cheek and the gesture made Harry frown and hold on tighter to Louis’ hand.

“Hi, love.” The lawyer grinned as Harry thought about how that smile kept getting better each time she saw it, but feeling a bit left out at the interaction in front of her. “Haz, this is Izzy, she was a client of mine back in the US when her last employer tried to kiss her forcedly and when she tried to sue him for harassment he accused her of stealing from his store and this little bugger-“ Louis pinched the girl’s cheek for emphasis. “- decided it was a good idea to kick him in the crotch.”

Izzy simply laughed, her pearl white smile making the perfect contrast with her deep red lipstick and tanned skin, her long thick hair was full black and slick and Harry kind of wanted to push her away from Louis. But she simply smiled sympathetically.

“That sucks, I’m sorry about that.” She said genuinely because her mother had taught her manners after all. “I’m Harry.”

“Oh… _the_ Harry?”  
  


([X](https://49.media.tumblr.com/583a09aed1ce50dfe47ed1b5d62db555/tumblr_o5hkfzK1TC1qmp51bo5_r1_500.gif))

Louis’ eyes went as wide as Izzy’s smile. “Darling, why don’t you keep your mouth as tight as your arse in that dress?”

The girl cackled. She was really pretty and Harry was totally jealous. Bubs might have kicked her for it and she rubbed her bump apologetically.

“You love my tight ass, Doctor Tomlinson.”

Louis gasped. “Isabelle!”

“Oh no, not the full name, you sound like my mother- wait… this little crinkle here makes you look a bit like her as well-“ She reached for Louis’ face and got slapped on the hand for it.

“As much as I love Maryse, I am nowhere as old as her and that would be very disturbing.”

Izzy laughed. “Okay, we’re done, what can I do for you?”

Louis’ eyes sparkled as she smiled mischievously at Harry before turning back to Isabelle. “Do you still keep the old lines of your pieces for trials?”

This time, it was Harry’s eyes that went as wide as Izzy’s smirk.

\---

“I am not coming out!”

“Come on, Haz! It’s just me here, Izzy is gone I promise, please let me see?”

“No.”

“Harry…Harriet, Haroldin, Harryzabeth-“

“That’s rich, Louis.” She sounded annoyed and a bit embarrassed.

“Please let me see!”

“No! I look silly and weird, you’re gonna laugh.”

Louis rolled her eyes. “How old am I, Haz?”

“58.”

“Fuck you.”

“Been there, done that.”

“Haha.” She deadpanned. “Please? I’m serious, I want to see and I want to show you something!”

“Ugh, you’re impossible! Fine! If you laugh I’m making you swallow my whole fist with your mouth.”

Louis chuckled and shook her head from where she sat on the loveseat outside the changing booths. “How else would I swallow something?”

The curtains were ripped open with an offending noise and she looked up to find a very pregnant and angry Harry. A half-naked very pregnant and very angry Harry, who lifted both hands in surrender and then put them on her hips.

“Here. Happy? May I get dressed and we can leave now?”

Louis’ lungs forgot the basics steps to inflate and deflate.

Harry stood a few feet from her with a grumpy face and a messy bun, wearing nothing but a turquoise laced bra and panties. The top being obviously smaller than what she needed now, pregnancy giving her boobs an extra swell that Louis didn’t quite know how to process and her brain short circuited because…she looked so _good_. Her bump standing up and round and proud, announcing itself to the world, Harry’s legs were just as long and soft looking as Louis remembered. Her lips went dry and she subconsciously licked them and a gasp was heard from Harry.

Their eyes met.

“Sorry.” Louis chuckled forcedly. “Come on.” She got up and guided Harry to the big mirror at the end of the booths. She stood behind Harry; glad she was wearing heels while the other woman was barefoot and she didn’t need to get on her tiptoes to look at Harry’s eyes in the mirror.

“Now look at yourself.”

Harry sighed.

“I mean it!”

“I’m looking! It’s-, it’s weird, I don’t know, it’s not… I don’t _hate_ it, it just looks weird.” She shrugged and Louis gaped at her.

“You’re insane, ok no.” She pressed her palms softly where Harry’s shoulders and neck met, letting them slowly move to the edge of her shoulders and spoke softly. “Stand up straighter.” Harry did so because with that voice Louis would get nearly anything from her. “Look at your breasts.” Harry’s cheeks tinged pink but she looked at where Louis’ eyes were too. “This tone of lace contrasts so beautifully with your delicate skin, your boobs are so much fuller now… you know I’ve always liked them-“ She chuckled when Harry giggled, nodding. “This bra accentuates every little good spot on your boobs and god, turn a bit.” Harry did, standing with her profile to the mirror and glancing at it to find Louis’ eyes and wait for the next words.

“Look how fucking beautiful the curve of your back is and how it accentuates the swell of your bump.” Louis’ breath was hitting her ear as she spoke softly so only Harry could hear in case someone else but Izzy was wandering around the store. Harry was mentally telling herself not to misinterpret their proximity and chill the hell out.

“Look at your cute little arse, Haz, it’s so plump now, in the best ways… please tell me you can see what I see.”

She waited a second to answer, not trusting her voice too much. “I- I see, I just don’t see it like you, Louis, I’m grateful to you for telling me those things but it’s you, you know? You liked my body before, I’m sure you’d like it anyways.” She shrugged sadly with a soft smile on her lips.

“Put on the other pair? Pretty please?”

Harry rolled her eyes but agreed.

“How can I even try these panties on?” Her voice came muffled as if she was struggling to reach for the clasp. “I’ve ever only been allowed to try on bras, should I be worried?”

Louis occupied her hands by playing with the curtains of the last booth. “No, they are all clean, Izzy keeps the old lines on sale for trials and if you don’t like them she’ll throw them out. Not everyone that knows about that, though, mostly closer clients or those who can’t afford the more expensive lines.”

“Isn’t that a waste? I mean letting people wear them to throw out if they won’t take them?”

“That’s why she doesn’t let just anybody try them on. If the person is only looking around they can try on bras. And once a week all her products go into sterilization anyways, even if no one tries them on.”

“That sounds… expensive, and interesting.”

Louis smiled. “Her brother Alec owns a hospital materials sterilization center; he freaked out when he found out that the lingerie would just be hanging there forever. Her income from our case was good enough to move her and open her own store and for a machine that she keeps upstairs .” She finished with pride in her voice. Louis adored Izzy, she was like a little trouble-maker sister that drives you nuts but in the most endearing way.

“That’s really nice.”  There was a friendly smile in Harry’s voice.

A second later, Louis swore she felt faint by the mirror when Harry reappeared from the booth. This pair was simple, laced pearl colored lingerie with see though material and for some reason Harry had a long pearl necklace wrapped twice and loosely around her neck, a strand of hair loose from the bun. Her skin was shining softly with sweat and warmth for being under sunlight so long earlier. She looked kissable. 

She walked slowly and a bit self-consciously to stand in front of Louis again, her cheeks flaming up at how Louis’ eyes were moving up and down her reflection.

“I didn’t realize this was see through till I looked down.” She tried to joke and froze in place when gentle fingers reached for her hair.

Softly tugging on the elastic band that held her bun, Louis set Harry's curls free, cascading down her shoulder and back, their eyes never breaking contact, stuck in a blurry haze where the only things focused were blue and green filled with a sudden lust that made those days back in the past seem like child’s play.

Harry breathed in deeply when Louis got closer to her, testing the waters, causing a rush of heat and electricity to emerge on the top of her spine, down to the middle of her legs.

A warm hand touched her bump as Louis' lips grazed the shell of her ear.

"Look at you."

Harry struggled a bit to take her eyes off of Louis but did as told. And god, she was a right mess. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was a tangled chaos, her bottom lip was bitten even though she didn’t remember biting it, her eyes were dark and her hands were clenched in fists. She felt Louis breathing shakily against her skin and felt more than relieved that she wasn’t the only one affected by it.

"Are you looking?" She could only nod. Her heart was beating so fast and strong that she could see her skin jumping in the reflection. Bubs kicked her twice to tell her to calm down, and she moved her hand to comfort her baby, bumping her hand onto Louis'. Their fingers entwined naturally and a kiss was pressed to her naked shoulder, making her knees wobbly.

"You said you don't feel attractive like this."

It wasn’t a question but she nodded anyways.

Louis groaned softly and rubbed her nose from her shoulder to neck, breathing her in. "You have got to be kidding me." She chuckled humorlessly. "I mean I always knew you were insane but this is off the charts even for you."

Harry forced out a giggle. "Well... I don't know, I haven't liked myself in lace for a while but... I like this one."

"You would… you can see _everything_."

Harry laughed but it was cut short when Louis sucked a kiss on her pulsing point. She gasped, willing herself to chill and not get those panties soaked.

"Fuck, I’m sorry." Louis pressed her forehead on her shoulder and laughed quietly. "I must be just as insane."

"I like us insane." Harry squeezed her hand and leaned back onto Louis’ body, her warmth blanketing her.

Their eyes met again in the mirror and Louis was biting her lip, trying to stop herself from speaking anything that could scare the other woman away, but Harry's eyes were begging her to say it, that’s how well they know each other.

“I’m gonna try and say this in the most platonic way-“ Louis murmured as close to her ear as possible. And Harry held her breath watching how dark Louis’ eyes were now. “I would fuck you senseless right now… if you wanted me to.”

Harry gulped as Louis took a step back apologizing and shaking her head, trying to clear her mind a bit and keep her shit together.

Softly and shyly, Harry looked at her from the short distance, hands entwining behind her back, legs crossed one in front of the other and spoke quietly. “I don’t know what you’re waiting for, then.”

Instead of replying or dropping to her knees to thank the lord as she wanted, Louis crossed the space that separated them, framing Harry’s face softly with her hands, pulling her closer, stopping just mere inches away from her lips. “You sure?”

“Fuck, Lou, please kiss me.”

Harry’s lips still felt as soft as rose petals.  Louis spent a moment pressing their lips together innocently, softly, without any pressure or insistence, just in case Harry decided to change her mind.

When Harry didn’t back away, Louis whispered, “You look so good like this, I could spend hours going down on you."

Yeah those panties would definitely be ruined and the whimper Harry let out was embarrassing as hell but her lace covered ass was pushing back into Louis' crotch and all the caution went out the window.

"Louis, like I said, I’m not stopping you."  Harry’s voice held just the smallest trace of a challenge.

That was all it took for the lawyer to turn her around and carefully press her against the mirror, lips inches apart, eyes going crossed as she searched for any signs of doubts. There were none but she checked anyways.

"I want you so badly Haz, I always want you so much but-"

Harry quieted her down with a long peck on the lips. "No buts, I want you just as much, I don’t know why the hell you took so long."

"Really?"

Harry had to roll her eyes but smiled softly at her, a small kick in her bump made her grin a second later knowing that Louis felt it too by how their bodies were pressed together.

"There hasn't been a single masturbation session where I don't use the thought of you to make myself happy."

Louis laughed loudly because Harry was an idiot. 

"Yes thank you, thank you for laughing at me.  I’m so fucking horny that I think I managed to destroy this lovely pair of panties because someone can't keep her mouth off of my skin."

Louis eyes went darker as a smirk formed on her lips and Harry gulped because she knew that look, it was one she’s never been able to forget, not in all these years.  Her soft fingers brushed up Harry’s heated naked thigh until they reached line of the panty’s,  snapping them teasingly.

Harry's hips jolted a bit as a plea pooled on the tip of her tongue. Lips found hers before she had any chance to speak, and she wrapped her hands around Louis' body to pull her closer as the kiss, messy and heated, grew more and more hungry. She gasped into Louis' mouth when two teasing fingers pressed against her clit through the lace. The smirk she felt against her lips would be enough to tell her to fuck off but Harry was too busy trying to roll her hips to get that torturous pressure to become something more. Something better. Something else at all.

"Fuck Lou, please don't tease."

"Tease you?" She pulled away with a mocking face. "I would never!"

"Please, Louis, don't be mean, you know it's been so long for me and no one else ever felt as good as you, ple-"

Their lips were mushed together and Louis didn’t waste any time, pressing her tongue into Harry's mouth as her fingers went into her panties spreading her slick on her clit with slow circling motions.

Harry whimpered and moaned, biting hard on Louis' bottom lip. Her hips rolling faster now trying to get her to stop fucking teasing.

Louis trailed her lips down her neck and collarbones when her fingers started to rub just on the right spot causing Harry to break the kiss to throw her head back, biting her lip to keep the moans in.

The kisses sucked down her chest made her skin burn in the most delicious way, her own fingers were clawing on Louis' back as she started to pant.

With her free hand she reached Harry's back and unclasped the sinful bra, pulling back just enough to throw it away. Thumbs immediately playing with her nipple as her hand cupped her breast.

Before Harry could beg for more Louis' lips were sucking the poor nipple in, soft slurping noises making Harry mewl with the sensation and her legs trembled as an even stronger wave of arousal hit her, she could feel how  _wet_ she was and it made her bite back a scream when Louis' fingers rubbed between the lips teasing her entrance before going back to her clit.

"You're so wet." Louis groaned against her skin, teeth catching the hardened nub in the softly harsh way that put Harry near the edge.

Louis felt just as wet, relishing the feeling of still being able to make Harry fall apart like this after all those years.

"Only for you." Harry answered in a whisper, so quiet, Louis wasn’t sure that she meant to say it out loud at all. 

"Aw, babe, you say the nicest things."

Harry gripped the back of her hair and tugged her tight against her boob. "You talk too much."

Louis’ chuckles were muffled by soft skin but soon enough she was back to that sweet torture of Harry's nipples.

The way she was panting and clawing at Louis, the flush up her neck and the loud thud of her heart were all Louis needed to know she was close.

Being done with the teasing and taking pity on the poor woman against her, Louis placed one finger each side of Harry's clit, rubbing them up and down just the way she knew it would make Harry come.

Whimpers were falling off her lips despite biting them raw, her hips were moving in a frantic rhythm and her nipples were tingling.

"Lou, Lou, I’m-"

The loudest moan invaded the air as Harry slumped against the mirror after coming hard on Louis' fingers, feeling it drip down her thighs as she pulled Louis up for a burning kiss. Her hands immediately went for Louis’ ass to pull her closer, pressing a leg between Louis' toned thighs.

Moaning quietly into the kiss, Louis pressed down against Harry's thigh, heart going insane at the sudden feel of frantic fingers trying to unbutton her pants, god she was horny she needed Harry’s hand on her _now_.

Their minds were as always in synch and Harry proved that when one of her hands went up inside Louis' shirt, nails scratching her skin making her tummy flex deliciously and her throat release a groan when that delicate hand grabbed her boob in the way she liked it, tight and hungry for it.

She was about to ask Harry to do _something_ when a voice came from around the corner.

"If I walk in in there will I be obligated to kick you out of my shop!?"

Louis groaned in defeat as Harry giggled against her temple and pushed her away gently to escape back into the booth to put her clothes back on.

Heels clicked outside the booth as Izzy made her way into the changing room with a knowing smirk on her red lips.  She looked at the see through lace bra discarded in the floor and raised a brow at Louis who was still trying to catch her breath, thank you very much.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have two actual clients wanting to try on some lingerie."

Louis glared at her. "I hate you."

Izzy laughed. " _Please_ , I gave you about 40 minutes of privacy, not my fault you have the slowest game ever. If it was me with a... ‘ _Friend_ ’-" she smirked wider. "-You can be sure we'd be at multiples now."

"Shut up." Louis rolled her eyes and turned to the mirror to fix her hair and her smudged lipstick.

"Are you taking any pieces or should I throw them out?"  Izzy said, a clear sense of teasing in her voice.

The loud noise of curtains being ripped open interrupted Louis before she answered. "We're taking them all."

Harry still had a flush on her face and neck, her skin was shining with a thin layer of sweat and her hair was back to a very messy bun. She smiled at Izzy and showed all the lingerie she had taken to the changing booth. Then she blushed even more.

"I... I hope you don't mind but I still have a pair on, you know... I wouldn’t want you to have to deal with it."

For the first time in three years, Louis saw Isabelle speechless for the first time.

"My my..." The smirk was back in place when she glanced over her shoulder at Louis. "Please let me know if you guys ever want someone extra." She eyed Harry head to toe.

Louis rolled her eyes and bumped into her to leave the room and before she could tell her friend to fuck off, Harry grabbed her hand with a sassy smile on her face.

"Sorry, dear, I’m not one for sharing."

Izzy laughed, her pretty brown eyes sparkling with joy as she shook her head. "Come on horny bunnies, I’ll ring you out."

\---

They had barely reached her car when Louis was pressed against it while her lips were attacked by a kiss in the broad day light.

“You’ll finish what you started when we get home, won’t you?” Harry’s eyes were sparkling with something different in them as she pulled away, just enough to let her lips brush over Louis’.

Feeling a bit thrown off her mental balance, Louis laughed a bit before gently cupping Harry’s face and pulling her in for another kiss, free hand instinctively reaching for the side of her bump as she nodded.

“Okay, okay, let’s go then.”

She genuinely laughed when Harry pulled away with a soft whine to rush to the other side of the car. As soon as they were locked inside she reached over and slapped Louis’ arm.

“It is not very polite to laugh at a woman’s despair.”

Fondness was definitely the word to describe Louis’ expression and she wasn’t even bothered by it, tugging the woman in for another kiss, not being quite able to stop kissing her after refraining for so long.

Unsurprisingly enough they were panting and making soft noises into each other’s lips not long after and Harry pulled back to fasten her seat belt.

“If you don’t start the car in ten seconds I’ll get myself off right here and ruin your precious posh seat.”

Louis just stared at her, with no intention of teasing, simply frozen in place by the sudden  offensiveimage of Harry with her clothes half undone, legs spread as wide as the confined space allowed, hair all over the place sticking to her sweaty heated skin with a hand gripping the back of the headrest whilst the other moved frantically over her clit.

“Three seconds, Louis.”

She shook her head muttering a curse as she started the car, not missing the way Harry smirked.

It was going to be a long day.

Louis didn’t mind it at all.

\---

Her shoulders and biceps had tingly spots all over, like little reminders that Harry’s fingers were gripping there for dear life not even a minute after they stepped into Louis’ apartment. She was pretty sure there would be marks there not much later. She couldn’t wait for it.

Being marked up by the other was another favorite shared thing of theirs. Small love marks sucked on hidden spots or pressed down by fingertips when the feeling was too much, too good, too needed.

After being apart for so long, it should be surprising how well they still knew every button to push to make the other desperate and whiny and needy, but it wasn’t. Louis’ body was like a map Harry had decorated, printed into her brain, impossible to forget, like your way back home. No matter how long they had been without the other, she didn’t even need to think before kissing at the very end of her jaw and sucking a kiss on it, fingers fisting softly at the back of her hair as Louis panted against her ear and pressed closer.

“Take me to bed.”

Louis’ eyes rolled back when Harry’s voice rasped into her skin, her free hand pressing down on her clit over her jeans, teasing and never enough.

“You’ve grown so demanding.” She tried to sound accusing, in a funny way, but her voice was so breathy and gone that Harry only chuckled darkly against her ear before sucking the lobe wetly into her warm lips.

“You can still do whatever you please to me as soon as you get _moving_.” She popped her button open. “But since you’re so damn slow I have to take charge apparently.”

That made Louis snap out of whatever the hell she had been stuck in. She pulled away from the door and smashed their lips together, walking backwards to her room as her experienced fingers removed their clothes, letting them fall unceremoniously in a trail that led to her bed.

Once she managed to push Harry gently on the bed, rid of all her clothing saved the see through lace panties, she stopped moving for a second. Eyes going dark and a bit dangerous as she looked down at the gorgeous woman in front of her like a predator watching its prey.

Harry was trembling a bit, panting with anticipation, her left hand cupped her breast, teasing her nipple as the right one teased over her clit, fabric embarrassingly damp, skin heated.

“Will you let me take care of you?”

Harry opened her eyes not quite sure when they had closed and looked at the end of the bed where Louis stood, a knee pressed to the mattress as her right foot was still on the ground. She licked her sudden dry lips at the image in front of her.

Louis’ hair was a mess- Harry gladly took the blame for that. Her eyes were dark, her smirk was gorgeous and infuriating, tanned skin a bit flushed, clearly affected by the charged tension in the air. Her body looked so good in nothing but black tight boy shorts. Harry wanted her to sit on her face.

“Maybe later.” Louis said, answering the statement Harry didn’t even notice she had let out. Then she pushed up on the bed slowly crawling her way up Harry’s body, lips pressing down every inch of skin she was patient enough to tease. “For now I want to get my mouth on you.” She kissed right over Harry’s pubic bone, not even close enough to where her body throbbed for release,  making Harry groan frustrated as  Louis merely laughed and kept kissing up her body.

She was about to get bitchy and whiny when Louis’ lips pressed carefully on the bottom of her bump, kissing slowly up the middle line that was forming there. Their eyes met and the sudden actual smile Louis offered her made Harry’s inside melt, with pure adoration instead of arousal in that moment and she couldn’t help but reach for the back of her neck again, not to push or pull, just to ground herself, not quite sure how to deal with that abrupt change.

The baby moved inside of her, she didn’t know if it felt Louis’ kisses or if the fact that Harry’s heartbeats were so crazy that she was trying to get her mother to calm down so she could go back to her nap.

“You look so beautiful.”

Louis’ voice brought her back and she hadn’t even realized she had gone somewhere else. Harry smiled bashfully, nipples going hard as the wind blew through the open window. Goose bumps rose on her skin when the lawyer nuzzled her belly, seemingly losing track for a bit.

“You smell so good.”

She gulped when those soft lips pressed onto her again; back down over her bumpy bellybutton before trailing up again, this time with a bit more purpose behind it, reaching the top of her belly with a final soft kiss. Then she looked up with a different twinkle in her eyes, smile spreading into a new smirk.

“Bubs gets only softness and love.” Harry’s fingers tightened in Louis’ hair as Louis teased. “Now that I’ve given her a bit of that, I can take care of mommy the way she deserves.”

A shiver rolled through Harry’s body and a moan fell from her lips. “Please, Lou.”

That infuriating smirk grazed all the way up her sternum, collarbones and throat before pressing a kiss to her warm lips.

“Your wish is my command.” Louis mused in a playful tone as she rearranged her body in a comfortable position that wouldn’t press too much weight on Harry and kissed her lips fully and filthily before going back down her neck to suck a kiss there, causing a new wave of arousal to run through Harry’s veins.

“If that was even remotely true your lips would be much, _much_ further down.” Harry spat back with a frustrated groan. She might love and die for neck kisses and teasing but it had been far too long since she felt lips against her wetness. Louis’ lips, specifically.

The lawyer laughed loudly at that and shook her head. Their eyes met for a brief second and Harry’s bitterness dissipated because Louis was so pretty and ridiculous and she made Harry feel just as pretty and ridiculous. She chuckled and pulled her down to a kiss, teeth getting in the way thanks to their stupid grins.

“Alright, alright, alright! I’m done teasing, this is just as torturous for me as it is for you.” Louis laughed softly, pulling herself up to her knees, reaching for Harry’s panties in the process, pulling them down her long milky legs unceremoniously, licking her lips at the sight of her pussy- prettily trimmed and perfectly wet and glistening.

Then Louis let out a chuckle, then an actual laugh and Harry frowned, two seconds away from kicking Louis, but thankfully they knew each other well enough that Harry was sure Louis wasn’t laughing at _her_.  So, she waited for an explanation instead of kicking the girl between her legs.  But she felt her patience slipping away quickly.

“I’m sorry.” Louis turned her head away to laugh more. “I just remembered that time I had Latin class and you were bored and decided to go through my books.”

The memory clicked in Harry’s brain and she groaned before falling into a fit of giggles. She kicked Louis’ tummy jokingly with no force behind it.

“You had to think of that, _now_?!”

Louis cackled and looked down at her, her curls all over the pillow, she looked so gorgeous. Louis nodded. “I still can’t believe you looked me dead in the eyes and told me you needed to get your mouth on my _Pudenda_.”

Harry shrieked an ugly noise. “It was a great word! Much better than _Cherry_! Don’t think I can even look at my mum without remembering that day where she offered you some cherries and I said I was allergic to it and you went all ‘ _oh you didn’t seem allergic to it last night.’_ ” She made a bad impression of Louis’ voice and got swatted softly on the knee for that. She laughed. “My mum was mortified, poor thing, I swear I’ve never seen her even mention the word cherry ever since.”

Louis shook her head. “ _Pudenda_ though, Harry?”

“ _Cherry_!?”

“At least cherries are yummy andnoteveryone will know what it means, _Pudenda_ is weird enough so people would wonder.”

Harry shrugged. “You’d get your mouth on it even if I called it kitty.”

“You did call it kitty! I’ll never understand your need for euphemisms to pussy to be honest.”

“I was shy!”

“Shy enough to wake me up at 6am to ask me to go down on your _Pudenda_.”

“Oh my goodness.” Harry giggled. “Shut up and get your mouth on my cunt, please.”

Louis fake gasped. “So rude!”

Harry kicked her again. “This kitty does not lick itself, be useful!”

Louis threw her head back in a loud laughter. “You are ridiculous.”

“And you’re a buzz kill, I’m not getting any younger here, you know?”

Without warning Louis reached down and rubbed her pointer finger up and down Harry’s slick slit, making her moan brokenly at the sudden- even though definitely welcomed- touch.

“You’re not getting any less wet either, I see.” Louis teased and Harry moaned again.

“Louis…” She breathed out, opening her legs a bit wider. “Please… Please, need you.”

That was all Louis needed to stop playing around. She moved up quickly for a filthy rushed kiss and scooted down on the mattress with her tummy on the bed, unshyly reaching for a blanket that was balled up carelessly that morning and spread her legs to place it under her own throbbing heat. She smoothed her hands down Harry’s open thighs and sucked a kiss on the soft junction where one of her thighs met her center, very close but not near enough where Harry craved. The way Harry squirmed and wailed made Louis hump down on the balled up blanket and moan against Harry’s skin.

Her lips started to slowly trail kisses towards her wetness and Harry mewled at the sweet torturously slow pace.

Louis reached up with the hand that wasn’t around the back of Harry’s thigh keeping her open and entwined their fingers in a familiar gesture that she knew Harry craved; the feeling of having something to ground herself to.

Harry finally convinced her brain to send commands to her body and moved her own free hand to Louis’ hair, bringing her closer only to have the other girl’s hand stopping hers while she chuckled teasingly.

 “No…” Louis whispered with an evident smile. “I want you to focus on _you_.” With that she softly moved her hand up to her breast so she could play with her nipple. She knew Harry had given it a tentative squeeze when she moaned weakly.

Louis had to bite her lip to stop herself from grinning, then she went back to kissing on her, swirling her tongue in the filthiest way she could manage around her lips, purposefully avoiding them just to wind her up a bit more. Harry felt like her skin was being marked with melting iron but in the most delicious way, it made her feel alive, feel like electricity running through her body from the spot that was being touched until the tips of her toes.

Louis’ free hand was leaving more burning trails on her skin, from her knee to her hip, from her hip to her boob, moving slower and softer over her bump before doing that path all over again, like a broken disk that played the same part of the song, and _oh_ what an amazing song.

Suddenly Harry felt a thumb brush against her mouth, like an indication for her to open her lips and she was too polite to deny. Louis’s tiny fingers slipped into her mouth and Harry gladly coated them, licking around and gasping on a moan when the other girl sucked hard over her pubic bone.

Louis’s lips started sucking softly on Harry’s inner thighs when she removed her fingers from her mouth and brought them to where Harry was oh so silently begging them to be.

“Oh my…” She sobbed beautifully when she felt wet fingers massaging so fucking slowly on her already slick clit. Of course Louis would tease her, that basta-

“Oh _fuck_ …” Harry threw her head back when all of sudden Louis licked at her clit, just a quick swipe of tongue.

“Louis…” Her voice sounded so weak, so filled with pleasure that the other woman couldn’t stop herself from feeling a bit proud for still being able to make Harry feel that way.

When Louis started to move her fingers as well, over the lips, spreading them and rubbing her wetness all over her while swiping her tongue twice more on her clit, Harry’s moans went higher and longer, she was panting, the air too thick for her to breathe properly. Then she groaned and her eyes went shut tighter when the tip of Louis’ finger massaged teasingly at her opening.

Harry took a deep breath to calm herself and whispered. “Lou…keep going, please.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_.”

Louis smiled, slowly and carefully she slipped her finger in, it was so warm and wet and Harry was tight. The woman gasped at the contact and her body went tense with a wave with arousal, the whine she let out in pants made Louis hump the blanket a few times, hard, allowing herself to moan and press a kiss to Harry’s clit.

“More please, please.”

She looked up to check on her, she looked breathtakingly gorgeous, all flushed and sweaty like that, chest rising and falling in quick movements, curls glued to her neck and forehead, her hand still teasing her nipple as the other squeezed Louis’ fingers.

Moving her single digit in and out until the other girl’s body seemed to relax, she lowered her head again started kissing her clit, she actually kissed it, slow and filthy as if she were kissing Harry’s mouth, tongue getting in the mix and oh my… her body was perfect, her skin was soft, she smelled so sweet, almost like candy and her taste was absolutely incredible, and the noises… Lord those noises, Louis wanted to take those moans and gasps and recorde them so she could hear them any time she wanted.

She added another finger when she felt the other woman was ready. Soon enough Harry reached down and  entangledher hand with the chestnut hair she loved so much, pulling Louis up.

“I’m close Louis…”

“Come for me babe, and then come for me again 'cause I won’t stop touching you for a while.” Louis whispered as Harry crashed their lips together, tasting herself on Louis’ tongue and absolutely loving it and moaning when Louis’s fingers went deeper and crooked a bit, pressing hard on her sweet spot, thumb bent to rub her clit in teasing strokes.

“ _Oh_ …” Harry moaned throwing her head back unconsciously breaking the kiss when she came hard and warm over Louis’s fingers. Her body started shaking with pleasure, wave after wave consuming her.  When she was done, Louis chuckled and removed her fingers , bringing them to her face to lick them, have an extra taste.  She was about to crawl back down Harry’s body so she could lick her clean but she was abruptly stopped by Harry’s hand on her hips pushing her around so now she was on the bottom.

“Harry…” The lawyer moaned. “This is about you…” She was already so wet when Harry pulled her boy shorts only down enough to reach her pussy and slip two fingers into her without teasing. “You- you’re supposed to be receiving.”

Harry smirked against her neck before sucking on it, straddling her thigh and humping down on it unbashfully, her wetness slipping down on her skin. “I can get off just from your noises babe, now moan for me.” She demanded while putting a third finger inside causing Louis to wail in pleasure and Harry chuckled against her skin, moving back to kiss her a bit more.

Louis moved one hand to rub at her own clit and the other over Harry’s arse, spreading her cheeks and rubbing the pads of her fingers against her hole, receiving an appreciative groan as an award.  Louis smirked once more, realizing, knowing that Harry still seemed to enjoy having her ass played with.

Louis decided to save that knowledge for later, focusing and how wet Harry felt humping down on her and how those fingers moved so perfectly inside of her. She bit her lip trying to keep the moans in, always hating that she was so loud but Harry bit at her chin.

“Don’t hold back, love, I wanna hear you, come on.”

“Harry…”

“Yep, that’s me, Harry, the girl that has your favorite _pudenda_ in the whole world.”

Louis came with a strangled laugh, the jagged edges of her orgasm consuming her.  Finally, she pushed Harry off of her and pulled her into her arms, still shaking a bit. Her voice was full of joy and when she finally spoke, “You are so ridiculous.”

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry giggled and pressed a kiss to her lips before settling back down into her neck, breathing her in, enjoying the aftermath.

Louis squeezed her tighter and kissed her hair, feeling a weird sensation in her heart. She decided to push it far to the back of her mind. “Yeah, my _cherry_ loves you too.”

Harry laughed against her skin and it wasn’t long before sleep was taking over them. And Louis was pretty sure that a post sex naked afternoon nap would do no harm.

 

\---

_Week 26_

“Are you sure your mum won’t mind?”  Louis said when she climbed in Harry’s car a few weeks later.

“Hello to you too.” Harry pulled a funny face and reached out to her for a soft peck on the lips that made both of them all tingly.

Louis had no idea that mindlessly kissing hello and goodbye was a thing that was allowed again, but she was not complaining about it. Not at all.

“Sorry, hi, love.” She smiled softly and stretched her arm to caress at Harry’s bump. “Hello to you too, babybubs.”

Not a second later a happy kick pressed under her palm, her heart bursting with love as Harry chuckled.

“Sure you don’t want me to drive?” She asked while fastening the seatbelt, concerned about Harry being behind the wheel for the over two hour drive to Cheshire.

Starting the car, Harry shook her head. “No need to, you know how much I actually like to drive and I’m getting so big I’ll have to quit that soon so you might as well let me enjoy it.”

“Okay but promise me you’ll let me take the wheel if you feel tired?”

“I’m fine!” Harry argued with a grin, turning the car around to take the first exit. “I promise, though.” She loved that Louis was so concerned about her and her baby.

The radio was on and they both laughed lazily at the song before going into a natural conversation about their day or whatever came to their mind.

_This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles  
Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel's_

_\---_

Ed Sheeran’s voice was finishing a song about three hours later when they turned on to Anne’s street. The road had been clear and traffic light, thankfully, but Bubs was getting way too heavy for Harry’s bladder to go more than half an hour without a bathroom break but neither of them minded much and both had enjoyed the quick tea break with a sweet bun at the bakery Harry used to work at before finally driving to her mother’s house.

Louis eyed the car stopped in front of the house and frowned, confused, as they unbuckled their belts and Harry reached for the gift on the back seat. “Whose car is that?”

Harry smiled mischievously at her and got out of the car. Before she could question a high pitched voice came from the side of the house as a bubblegum pink blur ran towards them.

“Louis is here, Louis is here!”

She looked up at Harry surprised before dropping to one knee on the sidewalk with her arms open, waiting for a hug. Tiny arms wrapping around her neck and ginger curls tickled her face.

“What are you doing here?!” She asked in a cheery voice holding tight to Doris, her younger sister. And not long after another blur threw itself in her arms as the blond little boy inserted himself in the hug.

“It’s Auntie Anne’s birthday, duh!” Ernie answered before his twin sister could and Louis simply looked up at Harry with a silent question in her smiley lips.

The pregnant woman chuckled fondly down at them, unconsciously rubbing at the bottom of her bump. “Did you really think your family wouldn’t be here?”

Before she could answer Doris was tugging Harry along and Ernest was pulling Louis’ as well, the two women didn’t even notice they were holding hands while being dragged to the backyard.

“When is the baby gonna be here Auntie Harry?”

“Yeah, we want to play with it!”

She laughed fondly. “In about three months or so, lovelies, but you won’t be able to play with her for a while, I’m afraid.”

“Aw.” They pouted, mirroring each other.

“But I’m pretty sure Auntie Harry will let you hold her!”

“Really?!” They sparkled up instantly, talking in unison.

“Of course! Your sisters will teach you.”

“We know how to!” Ernest said and Doris said together. “Lots lets us hold baby Clara a lot. But yours will be more cute!” The ginger girl finished and her brother nodded enthusiastically.

Louis laughed at her five year old siblings.

“They’re here!” Gemma’s voice stopped their little chitchat as Louis took in how many people there were there. Strangely enough, half of them were her family.

Jay was the first to reach Harry, pulling her in for a tight hug. “Oh my goodness, look at you! You look so pretty. How are you feeling? Any back pain yet? The morning sickness okay? Any crazy food cravings? Did you have a safe trip?” She was tripping over her own words as her expression changed from excited to worried with each question.

Louis laughed after kissing Gemma hello and turned to her mum. “Hi mother, how are you?”

“Oh shush, I talk to you every day.”

“You talk to Harry too! You even facetime her! I have listened to these questions more times that I can count.” She cackled and Gemma smirked at her. She didn’t even realize that she basically just stated she’d been around Harry every day without Jay’s knowledge.

Anne came to the rescue fortunately and reached for her pregnant daughter, squeezing her tight in a hug as Harry whispered some lovely birthday wishes to her before stepping back so Louis could so the same.

And in all the interaction, nobody except for Louis and Harry failed to notice that they were still holding hands even as other people hugged and greeted them.

\---

“How are you feeling?” Louis spoke softly, swaying from one side to the other.

Lottie smiled at her big sister cradling her baby in her arms. “I’m pretty good. She’s such a little angel, sleeps through the night and rarely wakes up.”

“You rarely wake up.” A grumpy voice came from behind the blond girl as her fiancé wrapped an arm around her chest from behind and kissed the back of her head. “I always feed her at night so you get your beauty sleep.” He teased and Lottie elbowed him jokingly.

“You wanted the baby; you ought to make some sacrifices.”

Louis chuckled at the couple because they had been that way since she could remember. They started dating when Lottie was 16, some on and off thing with her best friend and suddenly at 22 she was engaged and pregnant and the happiest Louis had ever seen her.

“You’re good at this.” The guy smiled, bringing Louis’ attention back to him.

“Thanks.” She wasn’t sure why she felt shy with that compliment.

“You can keep her for the rest of the party if you want, good practice for when yours is here.”

Louis rolled her eyes knowing he was teasing her but his eyes were on Harry, who was excitedly chatting with Jay and Anne a few tables away and what he actually meant  clicked in her brain.

“You know that the baby isn’t mine, right?”

“Why not? I know for a fact that you more than anyone believes that blood ties are the least important thing when it comes to  family.” Lottie argued.

“Of course it isn’t important to be blood related. I said it because… we’re not together.”

“Wait, really?”

Louis nodded and looked down at Clara when she stretched a bit in her arms, quickly going back to sleep.

“Huh, I really thought you had sorted your shit out.”

“What do you mean?”

Lottie shrugged. “Never mind, I’ll go get a drink, would you like anything?”

Louis frowned and shook her head muttering thanks when the couple walked away.

Her eyes found Harry’s after a while and her chest tightened when the brightest smile was shot her way. She looked back down at the baby in her arms and walked into the house, feeling the air chilling quickly for a little baby to be out there. She placed Clara carefully in her carrier and sat by her on the couch, fingertip rubbing softly on her little nose, chuckling when the baby scrunched it up cutely with a pout.

The couch shifted beside her and she looked back to find sparkling green eyes aimed at her. She hadn’t even realized that Harry was walking inside with her.

“Lottie and Shawn did a really good job, didn’t they?” She spoke softly. Louis watched her lips move. “She is such a precious little thing.” Harry reached over her to touch Clara’s hand.

Louis agreed with a hum. “How are you feeling, love?”

Harry sighed and pulled back, a bit too far in Louis’ opinion..   “Overwhelmed.” Harry giggled at Louis’ cute confused face. “Our mums are amazing but they need to tone this grandma love down.” She chuckled and started toeing off her shoes.

Louis’ brain was fogged up by the fact that Harry had unconsciously called Jay Bubs’ grandma as well but she shook her head to clear her mind quickly when she heard Harry sighing.

“You’re okay?”

Nodding, Harry spoke around a yawn. “A bit tired to be honest. Hadn’t realized how much I need my afternoon naps.” She smiled softly and put her left leg over the right one, reaching for her foot. Her ankles started to get swollen that week, even more than before and Harry’s love for heels weren’t the best combination.

“Let me.” Louis spoke softly and motioned her to move to rest against the armrest, pulling both of her legs to her own lap as her fingers started to massage Harry’s left foot.

Harry groaned and let her eyes slip shut, exhaling constantly. Their eyes met again after a few moments and Harry already looked significantly more relaxed, borderline sleepy, hands calmly touching her bump.

“You’re the best.” She groaned lowly when Louis pressed just right on her calf.

“I try.” She tried to hide the slight blush for being complimented but it absolutely didn’t work. “I’ll drive us back, if that’s okay?”

Harry didn’t even argue as Louis expected her to, she just nodded sleepily, sighing again.

“Louis is a much better girlfriend than you.” Felicite’s voice came from the door way and they looked up to find her and a girl with blue afro hair standing there, creepily watching them.

The girl snorted. “Get pregnant that I’ll _maybe_ give you a foot rub.”

Before anyone could say anything Jay appeared out of nowhere. “I refuse to have another grandchild before I’m 50; two are enough thank you.” She pointed to Fizz’s girlfriend with teasing stern eyes. “I’m watching the both of you.”

Harry was laughing quietly as Louis remained froze with her hands on Harry’s foot. Her sister had not only said Harry and she were dating but Uzo agreed with her and her own mother added to it by stating that she was the  grandparent of two children and since Lottie was the only one with a baby, she could only be talking about Harry’s baby- Louis needed to talk to her mum as soon as possible because it seemed that everyone, quite literally, believed that they were together and having this baby.

But Harry was laughing and then smiling at her and nothing else really mattered in that moment.

-

They were approaching London again, Harry practically asleep on the passenger side as a calm song played on the radio at a lower volume.

“I’ll take you home and get a cab to mine, sounds good?”

Harry shook her head. “Take me to yours? It’s closer anyways, I just want a shower and bed. If you don’t mind of course?”

Louis smiled and said she didn’t, meanwhile her brain was dancing a mental happy jig because she would have Harry for longer than she thought.

\---

_Week 28_

A soft sigh left Harry’s lips when Louis’ hands rubbed comforting and lovingly over her belly. She leaned back further, letting her head fall back onto Louis’ shoulder, water making sloshing quiet noise with their movements.

Louis kept her voice soft after kissing her temple. “Long day?”

Harry merely nodded, eyes slipping shut.

“Don’t fall asleep on me.” Louis’ tone was teasing, but in reality she wouldn’t mind if Harry fell asleep like this, in her arms with the warm bubbly water from the bathtub surrounding them.

“You’re just really boring.”  
  
“Hey!” She whined and trailed her fingertips up under Harry’s armpits, laughing at the shriek the pregnant woman let out.

“Stop!” Harry gasped between tired laughs, she hated being tickled. Unless it was Louis who did it but no one needed to know that.

They quieted down after a while, enjoying the calm and each other’s company.

Louis’ heart still had this strange skip to it when she remembered that this was temporary.

On the day after Anne’s birthday party, Zayn started to work on Harry’s house to set up the baby’s room. The basic structure of the property was so old that the room would have to go into an actual reconstruction instead of just decorating as planned. And there was no way Harry could stay there with all the dust and dirt and men coming and going with heavy materials and such for god only knew how long.

So it was only logical when Louis didn’t even blink before inviting Harry to stay with her at her apartment. It’s not like many of Harry’s clothes hadn’t been already filling her drawers anyways.

It was a very easy arrangement. But it was so dangerous, they were both playing with fire there, anyone but them could see how in love they were but just like in their teenager years, they never discussed it, even though it was obviously mutual.

The thing is, they weren’t just sharing the apartment. They were sharing Louis’ bed, their meals, their free time, their baths and showers. They had been having sex a lot too as if walking with their hands entwined and not denying when people mistook them for a married couple wasn’t enough.

Louis knew she had to approach the subject somehow but she couldn’t risk Harry not feeling the same way and leaving her life. She needed Harry, she wanted her and even though she had no rights, she wanted to be part of her baby’s life too. More than anything.

A soft grumpy noise pulled her back from her thoughts and she glanced up from her squatted position on the floor where she was pulling the drain up in the tub and smiled fondly at the image in front of her eyes.

Harry was huffily trying to bend over to rub the fluffy towel on her calf but she had still to get used to how big she was getting.  She couldn’t quite reach with her  bump in the way and it was clearly frustrating her.

Louis shook her head and went to kneel beside her, reaching a hand out to grab the towel and lifting Harry’s leg to her thigh. “Let me.” She didn’t wait for an answer, simply started drying up her legs and thighs, moving to her crotch and bum. And it was a bit erotic, true, but also intensely domestic and sweet.

“Do you want me to help you shave?” She asked curiously and Harry looked down at her as if she was the most incredible woman in the world.

“Really? You don’t have to but-“

“I don’t mind love!” Louis smiled gently up at her. “Tomorrow, though? Since we just got out of the bath?”

Harry breathed relieved. “Tomorrow is great, god you’re amazing.”

Louis chuckled and got up, and Harry could perfectly dry her upper body but she didn’t even question or try to stop Louis when she kept rubbing the fluffy towel on her. Loving the attention, Harry’s nipples hardened instantly at the touch of fabric.

Louis saw it, of course she did, but Harry had a long and tiring day, they should just cuddle in bed until sleep took over them. So she ignored those little teasing nubs and gently turned her around to dry her back. Their eyes met in the mirror.

“I know you like having your legs smooth for the business men.” She said in a mocking tone and Harry rolled her eyes.

In reality she knew Harry didn’t mind body hair but she felt better when her legs were smooth to show them off in those sexy as hell business skirts and dresses she wore to charm the investors out of their pants.

“I keep forgetting to schedule a waxing appointment.” She explained. “Things have been so crazy at the atelier, you have no idea how many babies are due next month. It’s amazing for us but gosh, it’s so hard to deal with those crazy demanding mums!” She giggled knowing for a fact that she was just as crazy and demanding with Zayn about Bubs’ room.

Louis just nodded with a cute smile and pressed a kiss at the top of her spine. “All done, love.”

“Thank you.” Harry grinned as she turned on the balls of her feet to wrap both arms around Louis’ neck to pull her for a kiss. They both had to lean in further than a few weeks before in this position because her belly was growing so fast, but if the smile they shared pressed into each other’s lips were anything to go by, neither of them minded.

\---

_Week 30_

The sound of the key being inserted in the lock didn’t give Louis much time to do anything but exhale and prepare herself to hang her head in shame as Harry’s sweet and cheery voice called from the doorway:

“Honey, I’m hooome!”

She pulled in again slowly, feeling the smoke dry her throat and inebriate her brain for a few seconds and she counted the click of Harry’s heels on her wooden floor. _Breathe in, hold, breathe out._

“Lou?” The voice was curious and worried, it carried a frown along with it that the lawyer didn’t feel much like seeing at the moment. No judgment allowed, please. _Breathe in, breathe out._ “Is everything okay?”

Lord, she hated that Harry sounded so scared. Her fingers tightened a bit on the cigarette as she braced herself. She looked over her shoulder trying to figure out how to sound as nice as possible and found Harry standing by the door frame to the balcony, her body defensive, and Louis hated that. She turned on her side to open an arm to welcome the other woman, holding the cigarette out of the balcony.

“Come here, love.” Her voice was soft and tired and Harry couldn’t resist the request and walked toward her slowly, bodies fitting together as she wrapped both arms around Louis’ waist and buried her face in her neck, inhaling deeply.

“You’re smoking.” Harry stated as matter of fact. She had a childish grumpy face.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I hoped to be finished before you got here.”

“You’d hide it from me?” The frown deepened.

“Not really, I just didn’t want you to be around it.” She pressed a kiss to Harry’s hair. The sweet perfume of her curls relaxed Louis more than the last three cigarettes she had smoke in the past half an hour. “Why don’t you go take a shower? I’ll be done in a minute, I’ll wait so we can make some dinner.”

Harry pulled back a bit and looked down at her, then she shook her head and went back to rub her nose on Louis’ neck. “I’m staying right here.”

Louis felt like smiling. “The smoke isn’t good for you or for Bubs. Love, go, I’ll be there in a bit.”

“You’re smart enough to know it isn’t good for anyone.” She sounded upset as well, not that it wasn’t expected. “You’re clearly not ok so as long as you don’t tell me to back off, I’m not leaving you.”

_I love you._

“Is not a big deal-“ She said instead. “Long and stressful day at the office.”

Harry nodded softly, sighing a bit as her arms held on tight. “Must have been longer than usual since we’ve been back together for three months and it’s the first time I’ve see you this cranky.” She was teasing and trying to lighten the mood but Louis’ fogged up brain was caught up in four words.

_We’ve been back together. We’ve been back together._

When she didn’t reply, Harry tried again. “Has your vibrator run out of battery or something?”

Louis snorted. I really love you. “I don’t know what that is anymore.”

“Oh! That’s it then!” Harry giggled into her shoulder and then pulled back again to watch Louis inhale a bit more of smoke, watching the purse of her lips, the flex of her jaw, the line of her cheekbones. She waited for the lawyer to exhale and reached for the cigarette, before Louis could protest, she rubbed it on the granite surface, letting it go when the embers went out.

“You’re brave.” Louis joked. “I had just lit it up.”

Harry shook her head. “I’m hopeful.”

Something in her eyes made Louis’ heart beat a lot faster than a few seconds before. She raised an eyebrow in challenge and the pregnant woman smiled mischievously at her.

“Remember that time…” Her voice had lowered a few octaves and her breath was hitting directly on Louis’ lips. “Back in uni, at the end of that semester when you had your first Latin exam?” Louis gulped and nodded, eyes flickering between Harry’s eyes and lips. That smirklooked delicious and yeah, Louis definitely remembered that.

“Yeah… you helped me pretty well.”

“I did, didn’t I?’ Harry checked, smugly. She grabbed Louis’ hand and started walking backwards slowly, never breaking the eye contact. “I helped you relax so well.”

Fuck. Harry’s free hand was pulling the knot of her black wrap-a-round dress, letting it fall open just enough to show Louis a glimpse of her lacy black lingerie.

“Do you remember how I helped you?” She stopped by the couch to slip off her heels, Louis could only nod. Harry knew what she was doing and so did Louis. “Maybe I can help you relax like that?” She blinked innocently at her while letting go off of her hand and taking off the rest of her dress.

She pushed Louis gently on the couch as close as possible from the armrest, leaning down for a teasing peck on the lips, hand grabbing her jaw in a playful tight grip.

“You were so stressed then… Being all snappy at everyone.” She laid down on the couch, one leg bent and the other down with her foot on the floor. Louis had the loveliest view in the world, Harry’s legs being slightly spread like that, the swell of her bump, the fullness of her breasts, that playful smirk on her lips as her hands staring to trail up and down her own body, catching all of Louis’ attention.

“You remember what made you stop being a brat?”

Louis nodded, fingers flexing on her thighs, begging to touch.

“Hmmm…. Good.” Harry bit her bottom lip as her left went up to hand onto the armrest above her head while her right hand went unceremoniously into her panties, unsurprisingly finding herself wet with anticipation as she played with herself a bit.

Louis whimpered pathetically, desperate to touch, feel, taste.

“Why are you still wearing clothes?” Harry asked with a raised brow, no cruelty behind it.

Louis got moving and a few seconds later was back on the couch again, butt naked on the throw blanket they left there that morning.

Harry brought her sticky finger up to her lips to taste herself and chuckled darkly when Louis looked like someone had stolen her candy. She lifted a foot pointing to the armrest Louis was against. “Can you sit up there for me, honey?”

Louis didn’t even bother answering as she did as asked, both feet on the couch, gulping when Harry sat up and crawled over her, bracing herself with both hands on Louis’ thighs as she knelt for a filthy kiss.  Tongues warm and demanding, hungry against the other.

Harry pulled back with a dark chuckle and scooted a bit down, looking up at Louis from under her eyelashes. “So you do remember you don’t get to touch right?”

And that was the only warning she gave before pressing her mouth against Louis’ wetness, slurping filthy sounds filling the air as Louis tried to muffle a moan by biting on her hand that wasn’t gripping on the back of the couch for dear life.

And if the way Harry was looking at her from between her legs was anything to go by, it was going to be a long, long night.

\---                                             

The poking against her cheek wasn’t funny, or welcomed, simply because being awoken in what felt like in the middle of the night after a rough day wasn’t exactly what Louis had in mind when her body hit the mattress not even four hours before. But then she inhaled the sweet smell of Harry’s curls, the warmth from her body weighing down on her as the soon to be mum sprawled herself half on top of Louis.

“Haz, love.” She groaned softly, smile creeping up on her lips inevitably because Harry had that indescribably talent.  The talent of making Louis smile despite herself.

Giggling, Harry tugged her hand away from Louis’ soft grasp to move up a bit and nuzzle at her cheek instead, her sleepy grin pressed to her skin while she whispered. “Lou, Louis, Louis, Louis.” She giggled again when the smaller woman underneath her grunted a low ‘what?’.  “You wouldn’t happen to have bananas would you?”

A beat or two passed before Louis cracked an eye open to stare up at her, left hand instinctively rubbing at her side while the right one pressed softly into her lower back to bring her closer. She was wearing one of Louis’ white tank tops, one of the spaghetti straps falling down her shoulder, her hair was tangled and all over the place and her huge green eyes were shining so bright under the yellow light coming from the bedside table. She looked gorgeous, real and human but something entirely ethereal at the same time.

“Bananas?” Louis asked slowly, trying to make sure she had heard correctly.

Harry nodded happily and kissed her cheek. “Yes, bananas… and… cream cheese?” She grinned exaggeratedly, wiggling her eyebrows comically, causing Louis to open both eyes.

“…Why?” She asked carefully.

Groaning childishly, Harry dropped her head to Louis’ shoulder. “I woke up hungry, Lou but then I went to the kitchen and you didn’t have bananas so I thought I’d make a sandwich but you also didn’t have cream cheese and are you trying to starve us, Louis?”

They started at each other for a few seconds before falling into a fit of giggles.

Rolling them around, Louis balanced herself on her hands to not press extra weight down on her. “Want me to make something for you, love?”

“Actually… I really want some bananas with cream cheese.”

Louis blinked. “With?”

Harry grinned and nodded then pouted. “It’s a pregnant wish! You can’t deny me that! Please Louis, pretty _please_?”

\---

If she was a bit more awake she would have slapped herself out of this pathetic love bubble in which she would do anything and everything Harry asked. Like for example knock on her neighbor’s door at 3:30am on a weekday.

What the hell am I doing?

"Louis?"

"Mrs. Santiago! Hi, I’m so terribly sorry to wake you at this hour." Louis was most definitely out of her mind. "Would you happen to have a few bananas and cream cheese lying around?"

The elderly woman frowned a bit, tugging  her knitted scarf around herself a bit tighter as she spoke carefully. "Louis, dear... Are you high?"

She had to laugh, because Mrs. Santiago wasn't wrong in imagining that.

"No, no I promise you I’m not... My girlfriend is seven months pregnant and for some reason her desires held up until recently and she woke up with wishes for bananas with cream cheese."

"Oh!" The lady laughed suddenly. "Thank goodness, my dear, I was about to get really worried and call your mother, you know we keep exchanging recipes."

Louis chuckled feeling a bit younger than seconds ago.

"And I didn't know you were expecting a baby! That's wonderful! Why haven't I met her!?"

The grin on Louis' face could light up the entire city. "I'm sorry, we've been really busy and we're mostly home at night, but come over for tea tomorrow if you can? We'd love having you over."

"It's settled then." The elder lady smiled warmly. "And I for sure have  bananas and cream cheese.” She shook her head fondly and went to the kitchen.

\---

“Did you get it?!” Harry was in bed looking as excited and hopeful as never.

Louis had to laugh as she handed a pair of bananas and a cream cheese jar to the woman.

“Ugh! Thank you thank you!” Harry squealed and let the food fall on the bed before throwing her arms around Louis and pulling her to the mattress, kissing all over her face as the lawyer laughed.

“You’re welcome, love.”

“Where did you get it?!” She asked excitedly and Louis proceeded in telling her about it.

 Munching happily on the banana she had just dipped into the cream cheese as Louis stared at her, amazed, Harry offered the fruit. "Wan-it?"

Louis shook her head as fast as possible. "No, nope, no thank you." she chuckled. "Is it good?"

Harry moaned around the last bite of her second banana. "Yes, oh my," then she started giggling. She swallowed and reached for the glass of water Louis had gotten for her. "I still can't believe you woke your 70 year old neighbor for me."

With no brain to mouth filter she replied. "I'd never forgive myself if our baby was born with a banana face."

_Our. Shit. What the hell Louis._

Before she could apologize or correct herself or run out of the window Harry smiled at her and put the rest of the food on the bedside table and offered her hand at Louis.

"Get here." She tugged her closer and of course Louis went without a fight, heart jumping in her ribcage. "I want to thank you."

Louis forced a laugh but accepted Harry’s open arms as she lay down between her legs, pressing down softly against her bump, feeling a soft kick against her stomach,  unable to hold back a grin. She pressed a kiss to Harry's collarbone. "You don't have to thank me."

The woman clicked her tongue and ran her palms down Louis' back, pulling her closer. "I want to." She allowed her hands to slip down to her ass and squeeze it, earning a soft noise as a reward.

Chuckling, Louis started sucking teasing kisses on her heated skin. "You most definitely do not need to thank me like this."

Harry sighed. "Can you let me pretend to have an excuse to touch you goddamnit?" but she was giggling and pulling Louis by the neck to kiss her square on the mouth.

And she did know, of course she did, that she would never actually need an excuse to touch Louis.

\---

If you asked Louis to list off the 7 wonders of the world, she wouldn’t be able to, not unless that world was called Harry. Who in that moment was giving Louis the prettiest sight she had ever seen in her life.

Her fingers gripped softly to Harry’s hips as she rotated them, fucking down on the strap on Louis had fastened around herself. Harry’s moans and whimpers as she rolled her hips lazily  just as the sun rose outside their room, making her sweaty skin glow were enough to get Louis close to the edge.

She kissed over Harry’s collarbones, her bump was making it a bit hard to reach but neither of them minded much.

Harry was so gone with lust and desire; she hadn’t said a word that wasn’t ‘please’ and ‘Louis’ for the past several long heated minutes. She looked so good like that, all the tension in her body had melted away, one of her hands was holding her hair up as the other played with her nipple and Louis knew she wasn’t even trying to be sexy but god did she manage.

As her orgasm approached she started to pant and beg prettily and roll her hips faster, calling out for Louis’ name as she orgasmed hard enough to knock Louis down the bed, lips rubbing together in a messy hot kiss that made Harry whine in her mouth when Louis kept moving her hips, fucking in and out of her in a slow addictive rhythm until sensitivity took over and she pulled up. Moving quickly to kiss down Louis’ body and taking the strap on away, Harry gently asked Louis to turn around, reaching for a small vibrator that Louis liked snug against her clit.  Harry did exactly what she knew Louis loved so much pressing the button on the tiny machine and smiling devilishly when Louis started to moan instantaneously.

She then sat down with her knees on each side of Louis’ hips and started to hump her, still slick from the recent orgasm pussy onto Louis’ arse, lips sucking small love marks on her back wherever she could reach. And my goodness Louis was so loud and desperate, each harder suck of Harry’s lips made her whimper at the tingles on her spine and every hump of her hips made Louis’ clit rub harder on the vibrator.

Harry’s lips found her ear and her filthy whispered words brought Louis to one of the best orgasms of her life within seconds making the pregnant woman chuckle smugly and sit back up, feeling worked up all over again just from Louis’ delicious sounds. She started to play with herself while still humping on Louis’ cheeks as the lawyer moaned brokenly, clit trapped against the vibrating toy as oversensitivity reached her.

Not long after they were coming again, together. Their rugged moans mingling in the air as their minds screamed how much they loved one another.

Because of course I was mutual, they just needed to pull their collective heads out of their arses and discuss it.

But for now, they just cuddled naked and sweaty, pressing lazy hot kisses until sleep took over.

\---

_Week 33_

Her phone buzzed beside her computer and she knew for a fact that it was, more than happy to be interrupted from her frantic typing, as if Harry just felt when she needed a break from work no matter where they were.

_ I was going through my old hard drive and you’ll never figure out what I found. _

She smiled at the string of stupid emojis of monkeys covering their eyes followed by a smirky one.

**_What is it that you found, my dear?_ **

 She typed back. Her arms lifted up in a well-deserved stretch as she considered getting up for some tea.

The phone buzzed again and her eyes went wide at the pic attached to the answer.

([X](https://41.media.tumblr.com/0dee7d705ce12105f3cd38167b4bd4b2/tumblr_o5wza3ag801qmp51bo6_540.jpg))

_ You were so easy Lou _

The phone buzzed again before she even typed anything.

_ Damn I miss you in Adidas shirts _

Then a string of laughing emojis appeared and she waited a beat or two for the next text to arrive.

_ But really, so easy, you loved to show yourself to me. _

She rolled her eyes and typed back.

**_You’re one to talk._ **

_ Excuuuuuuse me??? I would never send you something like this. _

Louis laughed genuinely at that and opened the images file on her phone, the folder named Harry gave her exactly what she knew she would find.

She texted again, attaching a pic to it.

**_This must be from the other Harry I used to shag then_ **

**__**

**_([X](https://41.media.tumblr.com/9e7dd26c6f8381e0501b15160fc423b7/tumblr_o5wza3ag801qmp51bo1_540.jpg))_ **

**_Sorry love, my mistake_ **

After five seconds Harry’s answer came, 3 words that made Louis cackle.

_ I hate you _

She grinned fondly and answered.

**_So… want to go out for dinner?_ **

_ Yes!  _

Louis smiled at the blue and green heart emojis and the phone buzzed one last time.

_ I still hate you, though _

 

\---

_Week 34_

The first thing she saw when she walked into her apartment was a trail of clothes leading to somewhere but before her mind drifted to dirty places, a soft humming noise  made the corners of her lips to twitch up.

The trail led to the couch and the couch held the most precious thing she had ever seen in her life. She couldn’t help but chuckle down at that sleeping Harry in front of her. The woman had been clearly so exhausted that she didn’t even bother to remove her heels, sleeping soundly and peacefully only in her underwear, messed up bun all over the place, hand loosely holding her phone.

([X](https://41.media.tumblr.com/369458042140d56c5b89917e6351493d/tumblr_o5wza3ag801qmp51bo7_1280.jpg))

She had texted Louis not even fifteen minutes before to let her know she was heading home. Home. That’s the word she used in the text and Louis’ heart nearly exploded with the amount of love beating inside of it, knowing fully well by then that Harry was referring to her apartment, where half of her clothes and shoes and orders for the store were. Louis’ apartment was what Harry called home, and even though the lawyer tried not to let herself see too much into it, her brain and her heart didn’t seem that much in synch when the topic was Harry.

The adorable Harry who had fallen asleep as soon as her body hit the couch.

Louis toed off her shoes before carefully removing Harry’s as well, once again not being able to comprehend how in the name of heavens she was able to walk in those 7 inch heels whilst carrying an eight months pregnant belly. After unbuttoning and shrugging off her shirt she stood up on the couch, slowly not to disturb the other woman too much and managed to fit herself in the space between Harry’s back and the couch.

The warmth of her bare chest against the other’s skin and the soft kiss Louis pressed behind her ear made Harry sigh with a smile on her face before snuggling back further into the familiar body, Louis’ arm finding its rightful place around her belly, chest exploding with another wave of love when soft happy kicks recognized the touch.

They sighed together, happily, in love.

Sleepily, Harry mumbled with a lazy smile on her voice. “We missed you.”

I love you, the two of you. Instead, Louis kissed her neck and closed her eyes, figuring a nap before dinner wouldn’t hurt and replied. “Missed you guys too.”

\---

_Week 35_

“I can’t believe you kept it!”

She was a strong, independent adult, she was not blushing.

“I love this picture but I never found it! I thought I lost it in one of my moves.”

Someone bury Louis, please.

“Wait…did you steal it?!”

Ok, that’s enough. “Of course not! I loved it too and well, I’m in it so it’s 50% my picture as well? I didn’t know you wanted to keep it so I took it with me.”

Harry slapped her arm and clutched the photo to her chest, whining a bit. “I love love this picture, is my favorite one of us.”

It was Louis’ favorite one too, that’s why she had stolen it from Harry’s pictures wall when she moved to the US.

That picture was taken by an old friend of them back in uni, it was the night when they had their first kiss, it was giggly and messy, borderline childish and had happened seconds after the photo was clicked.

([X](https://41.media.tumblr.com/8a3453c95308dfc8edd784663b578e56/tumblr_o5hkfzK1TC1qmp51bo1_500.jpg))

Louis was on Harry’s lap, she was laughing and talking to someone and the other girl was looking up at her with such admiration, her eyes were so bright, to whoever that walked by them it could easily be mistaken as a young girl being completely in love. She looked so lost in Louis; all of her attention was glued to the other girl.

Then the person that Louis was talking to waved a goodbye and she looked down at Harry, giggling a bit at the stupid frog stare the girl was offering her and before she could say anything, a hand cupped her face and tugged her down for a kiss.

She remembers freezing for a second before kissing back and then Harry was giggling and she was giggling and their lips and teeth were rubbing in the messiest kiss ever.

_"I'm sorry." Harry had tried, not able to stop laughing like the idiot she was. "You look so pretty and kissable, I just had to."_

_Louis was trying to hide the fact that her heart had stopped beating the second Harry's lips touched hers. "Um…thanks I guess." She had bitten her lip then, quite unsure if she was allowed to kiss her again like she wanted. Like she had craved for over three years by then._

_At least Harry had the decency to blush as she slipped her hand from Louis' jaw to play with her long sided braid. "You look too pretty sometimes, I couldn't help myself."_

_Someone needed to call a doctor to check Louis' pulse. "You- you don't need to. Help yourself I mean-" She cleared her throat as blue met green in a mirroring nervousness. "-All you have to do is ask." She watched as Harry gulped._

_"Really?" Nodding, Louis moved closer slowly._

_"May I kiss you, then?"_

_Instead of asking she sealed their lips together and felt herself falling even deeper in the void of feelings she had for Harry, she felt warm and whole._

"Your hair was so long back then." Harry's voice brought her back from the memory.

"Yeah... I like it better now, tough." She smiled, begging her heart to slow down.

The pregnant woman put the box of pictures down and crawled over the bed into Louis' arms with a smirk on her lips. "I like it better now, too." Warm lips molded to Louis' neck as soft fingers teased the back of her hair. "Is much easier to pull when you're going down on me."

Louis' eyes opened quickly as a cackle left her mouth. "You're the worst and horniest woman I’ve ever known." She declared as Harry's lips sucked wetly on her earlobe and fingers popped the buttons of her shirt open.

Her voice was like teasing liquid honey when she started to kiss down Louis' chest. "You love me."

 _I do. I do. I so fucking do._ "You keep telling yourself that."

"Hmmm..." Harry's excited little fingers reached the zipper of her pencil skirt. "Is kinda hard to tell anyone anything with my mouth on you, but I’ll try."

\---

A knock on the doorframe took Louis' attention away from her work.

"Yes?"

"Glasses?" A ginger head tilted in question.

Louis chuckled and removed her glasses, folding them. "Yeah, tired eyes, what's up?"

Holland made her way into the office, her yellow printed dress swishing  with her steps.

"I have a question and I’d like for the answer not to be defensive or offensive, for that matter."

"Sure....? Go on."

After a blink or two the ginger girl crossed her arms. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What-"

"Please tell me you've been official but forgot to tell me about it because I swear this would be better than keep fucking each other’s brains out and keep calling yourselves friends."

"What are on about?"

"Harry, you dumbass! She called when you were in the meeting and asked me to tell you the crib has been picked and Neil will have it deliver so she gave her key to him- your houses key that she called hers?!"

"Oh- I, she's spending some time with me so I thought it would be easier to give her a key?"

Why did she say that as a question?

"What. Are you doing?"

"What?!"

"She’s spending time over, she has a key, I bet your closet has half of her stuff and the crib is being delivered to your place?! Louis for god's sake! You're acting like you're a couple and the baby is yours! This is messed up, you can't seriously tell me you believe this is healthy."

"Why the hell is it a big deal?"

"You love her you moron! You're letting yourself to be tricked by this illusion of a perfect house with a her as your partner and your baby in the next room but what is it going to do to you once she goes back to her place?! If you don't tell her you love her you're not being fair on either of you, Louis. Maybe she loves you too, maybe she just wants a friend to have sex with and if that’s the case how do you think she'll react once she finds out you're using her to fulfill your dream?"

Louis' jaw clenched. "Are you quite finished?" Before Holland could reply she turned back to her computer. "Please call Diana and tell her we have a meeting with Judge Nelson next week."

"Louis-"

"I don't want to hear a word from you anymore today unless is about the phone call, please."

Holland sighed. "Okay." She muttered before walking away.

Louis groaned out a curse because Holland was right- her phone buzzed and lit up with a new text from Harry.

_ The crib is here! Is so beautiful, Lou. I hope you love it as much as I do! Xx _

Louis was sure she would. The phone buzzed again.

_ And I promise promise promise I’ll take it back to my place as soon as the reform is done! You'll be rid of us soon enough! Xx _

And then she felt like crying because being without Harry was the last thing she wanted.

\---

“Wow, this look great Zayn!” Louis exclaimed genuinely scanning the sketch for a new order Harry had gotten that week.

She had driven to the atelier to pick Harry up for lunch and was trying to get familiar with Zayn.

“Thanks… This client wants to surprise his wife by decorating their first baby’s room. They are both tattoo artists, hence the tattoo parlor with the baby theme.”

Louis chuckled. “That’s brilliant to be honest, very sweet of him.”

“And Zayn is the best!” Niall called from somewhere further inside the room.

Harry appeared just then and instinctively wrapped her body around Louis’ from behind, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

Niall was suddenly there too. “Damn, these are looking good, makes me even consider a tattoo.”

Harry rolled her eyes and voiced how scared of needles Niall was and he gently told her to shut it.

“It’s been so long since I last went to a tattoo shop.” Louis told no one in particular.

“You got any?” Zayn asked curiously.

Louis felt Harry smiling against her shoulder, she laughed a bit. “We do.”

“Whoa, hold up, Harry, you have a tat? Why am I only now hearing about it?”

The pregnant woman shrugged. “You never asked… and also it's this old thing we got ages ago.”

“No fucking way, I want to see!”

Louis shook her head. “She’s wearing a dress, you’re not seeing it.”

Niall snorted. “I’d ask to see yours then but I’m pretty sure it’s not the same.”

When no one said anything Niall narrowed his eyes. “For fucks sake please tell me you don’t have a matching tattoo on your cunts.”

Harry slapped him while Louis laughed, throwing her head back, Zayn also not able to hold in a chuckle.

“It’s not on our pussy you perve! It’s on our ribs and like I said it’s an old thing.”

Louis knew Harry was just saying it for Niall to drop it but not even in a million years would she regret their tattoos, because Louis didn’t either.

Niall’s phone rang and they took advantage of it, excusing themselves to go to lunch. And if later that night when they were lazily making out in bed, Harry’s fingers pressed a bit harder on Louis’ ‘To Infinity’ while the lawyer did the same to Harry’s  ‘And Beyond’, it was no one’s business.

And if Harry texted a picture from back when they got the tattoos to Niall and he answered with a string of rolling eyes emojis calling them gross, well it wasn’t no one’s business either.

([X](https://41.media.tumblr.com/bc0f91750dae21c890be32c044ea319d/tumblr_o5wza3ag801qmp51bo8_r2_1280.png))

\---

_Week 36_

“Harry.” Her voice was careful and hesitant as the pregnant woman hit every cupboard door she opened and pans she touched.

After a beat or two, Harry’s voice answered, charged with bitterness. “I’m not in the mood for you right now.”

Louis sighed and stepped into the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen island with her arms crossed as Harry kept going on with her tantrum.

“Would you at least tell me what’s wrong?”

Harry scoffed and remained quiet, another loud bang coming from the pan hitting the stove.

Louis sighed. “Okay, then. I’ll get ready for the party, are you coming?”

The cabinet door being slammed shut loudly and definitively was a clear “no”.

-

She was leaning close to the bathroom mirror, applying her deep matte wine colored lipstick when Harry walked in the room and sat on the bed, eying Louis head to toe.

“You’re going out like that?”

Her voice had startled Louis because she had been ignoring her for the whole day save that sentence in the kitchen a while ago.

Louis put the cap back on the stick and cleaned the smudged on the corner of her lips before reaching for the mascara.

Her eyes were smoky black and the winged eyeliner did wonders for her eyes, they looked even bluer and Harry hated her for being so pretty and sexy when she was trying to be mad at her.

She was wearing a red tight dress and black 8 inch heels and the way she was leaning forward against the sink made her arse look even more delicious, god she was hot. That dress should be against the law, especially on Louis’ body, her tan was on point and the dress dipped below her waist on the back, showing way too much skin for Harry’s liking.

Not because she had anything against tight short dresses or heels but because Louis was hers and yeah she was totally crossing the room with fast feet, gluing herself against her back and pressing a wet kiss to the top of her spine.

Louis shivered a bit and tried to hide her smug smirk. She had known Harry would cave the minute she put on that dress and heels.

In all honesty, her messy short hair that looked like she had just rolled out of bed after a sex marathon should be enough for Harry to stop acting like a spoiled kid, but no one needed to know that.

“I thought you weren’t talking to me?” Louis asked teasingly but her hands gripped on the sink to brace herself as Harry’s lips trailed down her spine and her fingers gripped the bottom of her tight dress, unceremoniously pulling it up to expose her arse.

She was wearing a lacy black thong and Harry wanted to slap her for it. Instead she just gripped her cheeks in each hand and rolled them a bit, causing Louis to bite back a moan as Harry’s lips trailed up to her ear.

“I’m not doing much talking.” And that was the last warning Louis had before Harry was kneeling carefully on the floor and pushing that sinful and offensive pantie aside to mouth at her pussy, pushing her to lean forward as her legs wobbled.

“Fuck.” Louis gasped out as Harry’s tongue pushed inside of her, fingers going white from how tight she was holding on the sink.

She might have been  late for the party. She definitely didn’t mind.

-  
Harry ended up going to the party with her. Her mood was much better but she still didn’t tell Louis about what was bothering her. The lawyer respected her space and gladly held her close by the waist at the party; introducing Harry to everyone she knew proudly, causing butterflies to erupt inside her bump as Bubs kicked her happily.

They had shamelessly slow danced with their arms around the other when a song they loved from their teenage years started to play, Louis used the  lyrics to tease Harry for being so moody earlier, singing in hushed whispers, her lips brushing against Harry’s with each word.

 _Still I wonder why it is,_  
_I don't argue like this,_  
_With anyone but you,_  
_We do it all the time,_  
_Blowing out my mind,_

After the party they took a relaxing bath together,  Harry riding Louis’ fingers while having her nipples sucked deliciously until Harry came undone with a beautiful moan.

The song they danced to still echoed in Louis’ mind as she looked into Harry’s eyes.

 _You've got this look I can't describe,_ _  
You make me feel like I'm alive_

Afterward, Harry explained to Louis that she was upset because she found out that Louis had hired Bubble’s B service for custom made clothes and plush toys for Bubs behind her back, and had spent a ridiculous amount of money on them.

Louis apologized and assured her that she had no intentions of offending her or hiding it from her as if it was a wrong thing, but she wanted to surprise Harry and spoil Bubs in the process. And Louis understood after Harry explained that she had been mad because felt as if Louis was expending an unnecessary money on her and she didn’t need it, she didn’t need anyone to take care of her. And Louis got it and assured Harry that those were never her intentions, she was just trying to do something nice for her and it wasn’t her fault that Harry’s brand was the literally the best in London.

Then she reminded Harry that she wanted to take care of her and Bubs, and that she was proud of Harry for being able to do that by herself but it wouldn’t stop Louis from trying to spoil them.

Harry had sighed in defeat but smiled, thanking Louis and apologizing for being so bitchy earlier. She blamed the last part on having extreme back pain that day and hormones and such.

And that Louis took Harry to bed, asking her to kneel close to the headboard and hold onto it since lying on her stomach wasn’t an option anymore. Louis massaged her back and hips and arms and down the swell of her perky arse as Harry slumped relaxed against the headboard, mewling softly as Louis added some kisses to the back of her head and from shoulder to shoulder.

Instead of ending the massage after nearly half an hour, Louis simply pressed something hard in Harry’s hand and the pregnant woman groaned appreciatively, amazed at how Louis seemed to know her needs before she did as she happily grabbed the tiny vibrator and settled it against her clit as Louis teased a lubed finger at her hole. It didn’t take much for Harry to come with a scream, squirting down on the toy and all over the mattress beneath her, Louis’ finger eased inside her entrance like it belonged there.

Before Louis could get to cleaning, Harry simply pushed her away and lay on the bed, begging Louis to sit on her face, needing to taste her. It didn’t take long for Louis to be riding Harry’s tongue, leaning forward over Harry’s soft body, careful not to put too much pressure on her stomach, as she fucked the vibrator in and out of Harry, making her reach a second orgasm in such a short time, Louis’ taste being the last push she needed.  Harrywas more than happy to lick Louis clean after she came, making a mess on Harry’s chin, smearing wetness all over her face.

They went for a quick shower after that and fell into a deep slumber after a long deep good night kiss. Louis’ voice filling the quiet room as Harry pushed back closer against her chest:

 _Just like a star across my sky,_  
_Just like an angel off the page,_  
_You have appeared to my life,_  
_Feel like I'll never be the same,_  
_Just like a song in my heart,_  
_Just like oil on my hands._

\---

_Week 37_

“Harry!” She looked back in the direction her name was called, a hand holding her lower back to support a bit of her extra weight. God, being nine months long was heavy! And exhausting but despite wanting nothing more than a nap, she had gone to the company’s office that morning to make sure everything was set up for her maternity leave and suddenly she was missing Louis- even though they had been living together for months and seeing each other on daily basis for longer, she just really felt like surprising her friend at work.

She smiled at the short ginger girl. “Hey, Holland, is Louis in her office?”

“She’s just finishing up a meeting, but I’m pretty sure she won’t mind if you wait in there for her.”

Harry nodded and thanked her, relieved to be sitting down on Louis’ comfy chair not long after. She had been to her office on quick occasions over the past few months but she had never noticed that there were two pictures framed beside her computer. One of the pictures showed Louis with all her siblings and mother, all 8 of them pulling funny faces at the camera and Harry shook her head fondly at that, she really loved that family. The second picture though, it made Harry freeze a bit, heart thumping loudly in her chest as a sudden warmth spread through her. She rubbed a comforting hand down her belly when Bubs kicked her twice, trying to find a better position as Harry’s eyes remained on the picture.

It was her, about two months before that on a business trip she made to Manhattan with Niall. A professional photographer asked to take a couple of pictures of her to publish in an article about the brand popping in the US. Louis had a big case that same week and couldn’t go with her so Niall accompanied her to make Louis more assured about Harry’s and Bubs’ safety even if she was still a bit jealous of the blond lad- and yes she knew he was harmless but way too nice for his own good.

The trip was a success and also very exhausting and she had missed Louis like crazy, scoffing at how dependent on the other woman she had become.

She stared at the picture and smiled to herself. She hadn’t even noticed Niall had taken a shot as well because that picture screamed Sneaky Niall all over and she could only imagine Louis grumpily telling him to watch it after he texted her the picture.

She was trying so hard not to let herself believe that Louis might feel the same, of course she wanted nothing more than tell that woman how much she loved her and ask her to raise her baby with her but she couldn’t, that was so much to ask… And nothing ever told her that Louis wasn’t in this for the company or sex or simply friendship and not knowing was driving Harry crazy, but she couldn’t bring herself to ask Louis how she felt.

“You look very pretty there.” Holland’s voice came from the doorway as the ginger woman placed a mug in front of Harry. “I hope you like tea like Louis?”

Harry didn’t but Holland was being so nice that she simply thanked her for the tea and for the compliment.

She had to admit it was a pretty nice photo, she didn’t even know it existed but she liked it. It was taken on the rooftop of one of the tall buildings in Manhattan, she was dressed with her business clothes and heels as usual but she looked so nice and powerful- the photographer had flirted shamelessly with her until she stated she liked girls and he had laughed saying that he didn’t but she was so pretty she was confusing him and she giggled at that. He was a lovely guy and flirting was clearly part of his personality, Harry was even more sure of that when he showed her his wedding ring and a picture of his husband and adopted son, it made Harry’s insides tingle with the thought of a wedding ring and calling Louis her wife.

Holland’s voce brought her back. “I have no idea how you can stand in those heels.”

Harry chuckled and looked down at the picture again.

([X](https://40.media.tumblr.com/c0dcb3ced72385be2ca09da3ef344cbe/tumblr_o5wza3ag801qmp51bo3_540.jpg))

“Lots of naps and foot rubs from Lou does wonders for me.”

Something changed in Holland’s expression and it didn’t go unnoticed by Harry. “So… how is the baby’s room?”

Harry was taken aback by surprise but recovered quickly. “Nearly done!” She forced a smile and Holland nodded, crossing her arms.

“It’s just that Louis mentioned you’ve been living together until the room gets finished and I was wondering about it… hopefully it won’t take long because moving back there so close to the labor might be tricky, don’t you think?”

Harry frowned, wondering what she was getting at. Wondering if Louis might have complained about her being around and taking up space at her apartment, she wondered if she was forcing Louis into take her in for pity.

She felt sick.

“You know what, I just remembered I need to pick something up from the atelier, tell Louis I’ll  see her  at ho- at her place later, please?” She rushed out of the office without sparing a glance back, feeling her throat tight.

Holland stood there with her eyes closed and released a breath, muttering to herself. “What the fuck did I just do?”  
  
  
([X](https://45.media.tumblr.com/89d0151a735a3b88742148771acea15f/tumblr_o5hkfzK1TC1qmp51bo8_r1_500.gif))

\---

“There you are!” Louis’ chipper voice brought her back from her thoughts with a startle and she didn’t move not nearly fast enough to dry her tears as Louis knelt down on the floor  by her side where she had been on the sunbed Louis kept on the balcony, with a thick blanket surrounding her in a warm safety.

“Harry, love, what’s wrong?” Louis’ voice was suddenly urgent and the way she was searching for Harry’s hands made her heart ache. “Are you ok? Are you hurting? Is it Bubs? Talk to me, please!”

Her despair only made the pregnant woman cry harder. Louis understood she had to shut up and wait for Harry to speak no matter how frightened she was feeling at that minute.

It took a while and her voice was still carrying sobs when she finally spoke. “I had everything figured out, you know?”

Louis tilted her head silently and god she was adorable.

“I have a wonderful career, I had everything set up and decided and everything was planned and figured out, I was ready, I was so ready do to this.” She took a deep breath and their eyes met. “Then you came along and everything, all the plans, all the preparation, everything went up in the air.”

“I- I don’t understand, Haz.” Louis was whispering and she looked so heart broken.

“I was ready to do this by myself.” She was interrupted by a sob and shook her head before Louis could pull her in to a hug. Didn’t matter how much she needed to be close to the woman, she needed to get it out before she lost the nerve. “I was ready to face the world, just me and my baby, I had it all, all that I needed and all that I wanted and then you showed up! And I can’t do this! I can’t do this on my own!”

“Harry-“

“I hate you for making me feel this way, I hate you so much for making me love you again after all these years, I hate that I can’t see myself without you anymore, I hate  it so much Louis because I  don’t want to do this if I don’t have you there with me, with Bubs.”

Louis stared at her, her brain ignored how many times Harry said the word hate because she had also said-

“You…you love me?”

Harry sobbed brokenly and nodded. “More than anything, and I know, god Louis I swear to you that I know I have no rights to ask you for anything but please don’t leave me. I can understand if you don’t feel the same and I’ll accept it if you only want to be my friend but- I need you, I need you so badly and I hate myself for needing you so m-“

“Do. You. Love. Me?” Louis interrupted her with a flame in her eyes, desperation clear in her voice.”

“I do.”

“God, Harry you-“ She smashed their lips together before even finishing and pulled away with a tear slipping down her own face. “You’re an idiot.”

“I-I don’t understand?”

“What made you think that I could possibly not love you?! Fucking hell Harry, you think I’ve brought you to live with me, slept every night with you in my arms, went to every goddamn maternity classes with you for the past 6 months if I wasn’t absolutely arse over tits for you?”

“I- what?”

Harry was smiling now and Louis had to laugh at her, pulling her in for a messy kiss.

“I love you, Harry, I’ve loved you since I was 18 and no I’m not quoting a song- ok maybe a bit but my point is, I’ve loved you for so long, I won’t ever leave you, even if _you_ only wanted me as a friend, I would never be able to leave you and Bubs, I love the both of you so much.”

“We love you too.” And if Louis had any doubts, the kick Bubs pressed against her hand was conformation enough.

“Good.” Louis grinned foolishly. “I’m in Harry, I’m in this with you, I’m here for you and if you allow me I want to be here for her, I want to be her mother too.” Her voice was hopeful and Harry had never felt more in love.

“I want that too, god I want that so much!” She laughed wetly and pulled Louis over her for a hug. “But maybe before being her mama you could be my girlfriend?” The blush that creeped over her cheeks made Louis kiss her again, softly nipping on her bottom lip just to make Harry gasp and push against her.

“Yes, god yes.” Louis groaned and squeezed her closer. “I want to be your girlfriend, for now, though… I’m getting too old for girlfriends, you better prepare to be called partner pretty soon.”

Harry just smiled at her, unaffected. “I’ll even call you wife if you let me.”

“Oh my-“ She pulled her in for a filthy kiss and Harry laughed into her lips, feeling the sudden urgency in her hands that were trying to grope at her.

“A marriage kink, huh?” She smirked smugly when Louis rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“A Harry and Louis Kink.”

Harry giggled. “Even better.”

They went back to kissing for ages, soft pecks interrupted by sweet words and meaningful looks. It didn’t take long for their love bubble to become heavy with lust and within moments they were half naked on Louis’ bed, gasping each other’s names as their fingers brought them to the edge ridiculously quick.

Later that night they were cuddling on clean sheets, still naked and in love and Harry was the one to break the silence calling for Louis’ name.

“Yes love?” She breathed against her forehead as Harry was pressed to her side, their arms around each other.

“I… I lied to you.” She looked adorably shy but Louis was too busy trying not to let her heart break to notice. Harry felt how she tensed and quickly pulled back to look at her eyes. “No! Love no!” She kissed Louis’ lips assuring. “Not about us, it was all true, it still is.”

“Okay… so…?” She was still scared to death but Harry was gripping her hand tightly as Bubs kicked against her hip.

“I lied about Bubs’ room.”

“Oh?”

Harry looked down with a guilty blush on her cheeks. “It’s been done for weeks now, nearly a month… I just, fuck, I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to be without you.”

Louis breathed out relieved, as if the weight of three planets had been lifted from her shoulders. “God, don’t scare me like that.” She pulled Harry to lie back against her again.

“Wait… you’re not mad?”

“Harry… Zayn’s been helping with the office decoration, a guy from his crew let it slip that the baby’s room they finished nearly a month ago was the best one of his career.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah…. Oh!” She teased and let her hand caress up and down Harry’s naked back. “I’ve known for a while but I don’t mind at all… I want you here with me, like I’ve been picturing it, so I don’t have to keep imagining you with Bubs in her crib miles away from me at your house.”

“Did you just quote a song to me, Louis Tomlinson you dork?”

Louis giggled, she honest to god giggled. “You can’t prove anything.”

Harry snorted and breathed out, feeling the tension of the day leaving her body as she pressed closer to her girlfriend. The last thing she registered was Louis singing softly before she fell asleep. Her voice was quiet and pretty, full of emotion.

_“You’re all I want… so much it’s hurting... You’re all I want.”_

\---

_Week 38_

“Absolutely not.”

Harry sighed for what felt like the thousandth time. “Louis-“

“No! Are you crazy?”

“To be honest the only thing I am right now is tired and moody and you’re not helping me.”

“Well I’m sorry if me trying to put some sense into your brain upsets you.”

“Louis, I’m getting close to done with this talk so I’m gonna say it one last time: I am having our baby at home, I don’t need a hospital.  Your mother and her nurse friend will bring everything I need.  Bubs and I will be fine.”

Since the baby’s room was ready and Harry’s house had much more room and a lovely backyard with a pool and lots of open space for kids to play in, the decision to move there was the easiest to make.

“My mother!”

“Yes! I trust her! If she wasn’t a nurse I would still trust her with our lives because she had 7 kids, all with natural labors, this is not up for discussion.”

“But Harry-“

“Louis, enough. This is not up to you. I’ve talked to Dr. Montgomery and I’ve been healthy for all 38 weeks so far, she cleared me for a home labor as long as I have professionals capable of giving me the best care I can get. And your mother can do that. I trust her.”

“I-“

“Love, please, I don’t mean to be rude but you really don’t get a say in this. I would, however, be much happier and feel much safer if you were with me during it.”

The way she was looking at Louis with those green bambi eyes was enough to make her cave.

“Of course I will be there, I wouldn’t miss it for anyting, I’m just worried, it’s our first kid, Haz.” Neither of them commented about that fact that Louis’ statement  implied they would have another baby. But it made both smile shyly. “And only if you promise me that if you feel anything that seems wrong you’ll tell me in the same second and I’m taking you to the nearest hospital.  Deal?”

Louis had a grumpy look on her face and Harry giggled and cupped her jaw with both hands to pull her for a kiss. “Deal.”

Louis sighed, “Fine. Now let me go google all about home labors, I’m not going into this crazy scheme of yours in the dark.”

Harry chuckled and only held her tighter.

\---

_Week 39_

Before Louis could protest she was being pulled against Harry by the hand, their bare toes knocking softly causing giggles to bubble in their insides.

The soft mellow song played in perfect synch with their bodies. Louis' lips were glued to Harry' shoulder, their temples touching, Harry had both arms wrapped around her upper back as one of Louis' hands touched her long curls and the other rested on her lower back.

Bubs was kicking like crazy, obviously feeling how her mother’s heartbeats speed up and soon as Louis started murmuring along the song.

 _I want to walk with you_  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows  
knee high  
So won't you try to come

Harry felt on the verge of tears from how much love she felt for that woman in her arms, dancing ridiculously around the kitchen, both in their underwear, breakfast long forgotten.

 _Come away with me and we'll kiss_ _  
On a mountain top_

It felt like the whole world had stopped and they had all the time to just be. They would probably be late for a day in the park with their families but they would understand.

 _Come away with me_ _  
And I'll never stop loving you_

Louis pulled away to look up into Harry’s eyes, their breaths mingling together as their lips almost touched.

“Marry me.” She said simply. And Harry’s grin mirrored her own as the pregnant woman nodded.

“I will. But don’t you dare to think I’ll accept this half arsed proposal.” She slapped her girlfriend’s arms for emphasis and Louis nodded before pulling her softly by the jaw for a kiss as they kept dancing their way around the kitchen.

 _And I want to wake up with the rain_  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night…  
Come away with me  
\---

_Week 40_

 “Fine, Lou, we will get Niall a girlfriend so he stops looking at me, sure.” Harry chuckled because Louis still felt jealous of Niall even though he was literally the brother Harry never had.

Louis just huffed annoyed. “Did he really need to text you about this bathing suit that would look ‘so feckin gud on ya’?” She did a terrible Niall impression and Harry laughed, then she frowned.

“Oh.” Her face looked pained as she gripped the bottom of her belly. “Oh!”

“What is it, Love?” Louis asked worriedly, arms ready to catch Harry because was leaning forward as if she’d fall.

But she just laughed. “Oh! Ok that was a big one.”

“Harry?” Louis’ eyes were huge.

“Baby… I need you to breathe for me and call your mom-“ Before she could say anything else, fluid was running down her legs and Louis was frozen in place.

“Is it time?”

Harry whimpered in pain but managed to smile and nod. “Yeah, it’s time, our baby is coming.”

A beat or two passed. “Lou? Your mom?”

“Crap! Crap! What do I do? Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital I can dri-“

“Louis! Breathe, I’m ok, our little princess is ok, I just need your mom.”

Louis took a few breaths and Harry had to hold back a laugh. Louis looked so terrified and breathless that she looked like the one who was in labor. Another whimper from Harry got her cursing again but moving as she finally helped Harry into their room, helping her to strip down and changing into a dressing gown. Harry looked so beautiful that Louis had to stop to take a few pics of her, texting to everyone in their families that it was time.

([X](https://41.media.tumblr.com/fb5abbb96cdf014b16b52e4357105f45/tumblr_o5wza3ag801qmp51bo2_1280.jpg))

Louis still looked as terrified as ever but after helping Harry into bed she reached for her phone, stopping mid dial as realization hit her and she looked over at Harry who was holding her bump, breathing in through her nose and out through her lips.

“Haz… our baby is coming.”

Harry giggled and accepted the kiss pressed into her lips. “She is, love. Now for the love of god call your mom or I’m having her by myself!”

Louis had never called her mother so quickly.

\---

To say Louis was impressed would be the understatement of a life time. But maybe proud would be an ever better word to how she was feeling at that moment.

Harry was taking this whole labor thing like a champion.  She made it looked so easy, so calm, as if she had done it so many times already and knew exactly what to expect.

Louis was sure she fell in love even more right there if that was possible.

Harry was smiling and singing quietly with her eyes closed as her hips swayed in a wide circle as if she was playing with an invisible hula hoop. Jay had explained to Louis that those movements were to relax her joints and help her bones to spread apart enough for baby to pass- that alone sounded terrifying but Harry looked so happy and peaceful.

Every once in a while she would whimper softly as her belly went rock hard during contractions, her brows frowning for a long second before she reminded herself to breathe in through her nose and release though her lips in long breaths to keep the oxygen at a healthy level.

They had reached 3 hours of labor by then, during 40 minutes of it Harry had stood under the hot stream if the shower to relax her back muscles. Louis had sat down on the toilet lid while they chatted in low voices about everything that came to mind.

The shower had made her really relaxed but as her contractions grew more frequent her back complained a lot again, so she sat on a folded sheet on the gymnastic ball rolling her hips around as Louis- being the best girlfriend in the world- knelt behind her and massaged her lower back and hips with jasmine scented oil, talking about the sweetest things just loud enough for Harry to hear and smile or giggle and sometimes even let a tear or two slip out because she loved Louis so damn much, she was so lovely and incredible. Harry couldn’t imagine going through all of this without Louis constantly by her side, reminding her how much she loved Harry and their baby girl, how much of a great job Harry was doing and how proud she was of her.

Anne, Jay and Carol- Jay’s pediatrician nurse friend, stood there with the couple the whole time providing the support and assistance to Harry and the baby as needed. Anne was so proud of her daughter and Jay kept joking about how jealous she was because Lottie had opted for a C-section and she didn’t get to experience any of this with her. But Louis heard Anne whisper at her how much Bubs was just as much her granddaughter as well and she was part of Harry’s experience too. It brought tears to Louis’ eyes because that moment was beautiful itself but everyone in that room was emanating so much love toward them, it was overwhelming.

Harry’s hair was tied in a high bun and a few rebellious strands were already glued to her neck and forehead. She was feeling so hot she couldn’t be more grateful for when Lottie knocked on the door announcing all the siblings and closest friends were either there already or close, and asked if they needed anything, Harry begged for a popsicle and everyone laughed at her until she pouted and Louis kissed her temple whispering more sweet words to her girlfriend.

There was music playing as well because music therapy is a real thing to some women in labor and Louis had picked a playlist that she knew for a fact that Harry would love.

Her voice softly singing to a McFly song that they both liked.

 _If this is love then love is easy_  
_It's the easiest thing to do_  
_If this is love, then love completes me_  
_Cause it feels like I've been missing you_

Even during contractions she would try to focus on the song and she was more than happy to accept Louis pressed against her back, comforting her by singing softly in her ear and her hands helped Harry’s hips to keep rolling.

She was so glad that Louis’ scent was addictive to her, especially during pregnancy, both of their mothers had always said how sick of their partner’s smell they would get during their time and Louis would just hold her closer and joke about that’s because they insisted in liking dicks, making everyone laugh and she protested when her mother would slap her for being rude.

But to Harry, Louis’s perfume, touch, skin, lips, all of her was exactly she needed.

 _If this is love love love_ _  
Oh it's the easiest thing to do_

\---

It didn’t take long for the contractions to become nonstop and for Harry to feel it was time. Louis was about to freak out again but Anne was quick to snap her out of it, claiming she trusted her to take care of her daughter and that was enough.

Nurse Carol helped Harry into a comfortable position in her bed as Jay got the sterilized instruments that might be needed. it turned out the most comfortable position for her was having Louis sitting against the headboard with her legs spread so Harry could sit between them.

Louis didn’t even question when Carol said she could take her shirt off, because if she needed to take the baby in her arms, the skin on skin contact would be the best for Bubs.

Harry and Louis reminded each other of how much they loved one another and shared a final kiss before Harry’s hand gripped tightly to any part of Louis that was closest to her.

Jay smiled at her from the end of the bed and Harry could already see her mother starting to cry because she was ridiculous, but in a lovely way.

“Okay, darling.” Jay brought Harry’s attention back to her. “Breathe in… and push.”

\---

The second the baby was out the pain was gone and all Harry could feel was blissful and blinding eternal love. It was like all the love she could fit in her cells was focused on the little crying girl that was pressed into her chest as she allowed her body to fall back against Louis’.

“Oh, sh sh sh, there…” She cooed wetly as the happiest of the tears slipped down her cheeks. She felt Louis sobbing quietly against her back and press several kisses into her sweaty hair.

“You did so well, love, so well.” She barely registered Louis’ words; her eyes were stuck on her baby girl who was going quiet, enjoying the familiar thump of Harry’s heart under her little ear and the warmth from her skin.

“She is so beautiful.” Harry heard her mother whispering and she knew she was crying as well.

“Love?” It was Louis again, voice soft but worried. “How do you feel?”

Harry smiled down at her daughter who was instinctively trying to stick her little finger in her mouth and chuckled. “Exhausted.”

Everyone in the room laughed as quietly as possible, the air felt so light and peaceful.

She felt Louis pressing her chin on her shoulder to get a better look at the baby and turned to her for a second, long enough to get a kiss before going back to ogle at that little tiny human. Louis’ arms were tight around her as her own arms cradled the baby protectively.

She startled and started to cry again and Louis was the one who coed this time, reaching a hand to stroke her cheek.

“Sh sh, oh Bubs, you were having such a nice nap in there weren’t you? This mean grandma had to take you out.” She chuckled when her mother protested quietly from the end of the bed. “Don’t cry love, I know you were comfy in there but we wanted to meet you so badly.” The baby quieted down as soon as her little finger wrapped tightly around Louis’. “There you go, go back to your nap, Bubs, mommy and I will be here when you wake up.”

Louis was so lost in her own bubble of love for that little girl that she didn’t realize that everyone was crying watching their interaction. Harry was the one that brought her back, whispering softly in her ear.

“I love you so much Louis Tomlinson.”

Oh crap she was crying again. “I love you too, Harry Styles.”

\---

Bubs had been in this world for a total of 18 minutes by then. No one had moved a muscle to take her from Harry’s arms simply because there was no rush. There was nothing more important for the baby than to feel her mother’s warmth and listen to those heartbeats that was all she’d ever known.

“Shouldn’t we’ve cut the cord?” It was Anne, asking curiously at Jay, who shook her head.

“Harry’s labor was perfect.” She was grinning for sure. “This is the last bit of Iron she’ll be getting from Harry, it’s really important to prevent anemia, the correct way would be to let her have at least three minutes there, and since everything is ok we’ve agreed to a bit longer.”

Anne nodded and spoke surprised. “The first thing they did to me when Harry and Gemma were out was to cut the cord.”

“Doesn’t surprise me to be honest, most doctors don’t want to bother giving you and your baby time, everything that we’ve been doing with Harry’s labor is actually what it’s calledhumanized labor and it’s part of the nursing care, doctors don’t want to spend an extra minute to allow this first contact between mother and baby… doctors are needed but most of them are arses.”

“Hey!” Louis whisper shouted from the bed. “No cursing around my little princess.” Harry laughed because Louis was ridiculous.

Then her face scrunched up in pain again.

“You ok, love?” Louis couldn’t be more worried.

“Yeah…” Breathing out shakily Harry turned to look at Jay. “Contractions? But lighter, still hurts.”

Jay rushed to grab another blanket, a pair of surgical clamps and a scissor. “The placenta is coming out, we can cut the cord now.”

Harry nodded and looked over her shoulder. “Lou?”

“What? You- you want me to?” Shocked was an understatement.

Harry nodded with a tiny smile. “Only if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not!” She kissed Harry’s temple before carefully slipping out from behind her, replacing the warmth of her body with piles of fluffy white pillows, listening very carefully to Jay’s instructions on how to proceed.

After the chord was cut, Harry handed the baby to Louis who had to all but force herself to stop crying as she walked over to Jay’s nurse friend to give Bubs her first exam.

\---

A few moments later Bubs was sleeping in Louis’ arms as Anne helped Harry get cleaned up.

The baby was measured, weighed, cleaned and received the new born vaccines, then she was dressed up in a lovely onesie with a sailor themed baby beanie to prevent her from losing too much heat. Louis has been really surprised to find out the place that babies lose heat the most is in the head and that could make them lose weight and no one wanted that.

She was also wrapped in a thick baby blanket that was a gradient color of blue and green, a gift from Niall to represent her mothers’ eyes. Louis wanted to punch him for being so cheesy, but she had just hugged him tight.

\---

_Hour 1_

Some moments later, the room had been cleaned, the sheets had been changed and Harry was happily with her daughter in her arms again. Louis was glued to her side on the bed holding her just as tight as before.

“She’s such a small bean!” Ernest whisper-shouted at his twin from the end of the bed and everyone laughed.

Louis’ family and well as Anne, Robin and Gemma were all in the room. The younger aunties were kneeling around the bed and the elders sitting in chairs around them. Everyone had these stupid smiles on their faces, quietly watching as Harry and Louis did nothing but stare at their daughter.

Bubs had a pout on her lips but slept safe and sound in her mommy’s arms. Harry had already fed her for a bit before the family entered the room, the little girl thankfully accepting the milk really well and Harry feeling extremely relieved that she was producing it.

Niall and Zayn were by the door, Zayn’s arm wrapped around Holland’s collarbones from behind and who would have thought that?

“Have you thought of a name yet?” The nurse who had been writing down Bubs' information asked softly with a warm smile on her face.

Harry felt every pair of eyes staring at her and she turned to Louis who was biting her bottom lip and not three seconds later was opening her mouth to sing softly at Harry.

 _“The summertime and butterflies_  
All belong to your creation  
I love you, it's all I do, I love you”

She looked at Harry with questioning expectant eyes and the new mom laughed wetly at her, ignoring all the confused looks they were getting from their family and looked down at her daughter, singing just as softly.

_“I live for you, I long for you, Olivia”_

Louis pressed her lips to Harry’s scalp before singing again. “ _I've been idolizing the light in your eyes, Olivia.”_

Harry nodded at her mother’s silent question before looking back at Louis as they finished in a full of emotion duet.

_“I live for you, I long for you, Olivia, Don't let me go”_

And she didn’t, her tiny little finger gripped for dear life onto Louis’. And she planned to keep holding it until she felt hungry again; she just didn’t know it yet.

As for Harry and Louis? They didn’t let go either, not in a million years, not in any life or universe. They belonged together, in this life and in any other that life offered them. And they didn’t know it yet either. But they had a pretty good guess.

_“Don't let me go”_

__

_([X](https://41.media.tumblr.com/ea0ce634b40fda7bc5d93c70dc7b5674/tumblr_o5wza3ag801qmp51bo4_1280.jpg))_

 


	2. We make this feel like home

\--- Epilogue ---

_Year 5_

The soft noise of chirping birds along with sunlight shining over Louis’ closed lids stirred her from her slumber.  She decided to remain quiet, figuring a few more minutes of sleep wouldn’t hurt anyone as she moved to pull her wife closer against her chest.

Little stepping noises interrupted her, causing her to look at the end of the bed to find huge green eyes staring up at her. She sighed contently and opened her arms, waiting for her 5 year old to climb on the bed  and place herself between the couple, little hands reaching for Louis’ as Olivia gave her mother an eskimo kiss, giggling out a good morning.

“Good morning, love.” Louis smiled kissing her forehead and keeping her voice quiet. “Sleep okay?”

“Yes!”

“Shhh, don’t wake up mommy, kay? She had a late night with your brother.”

Olivia frowned and whispered “Sorry! Is he okay?”

Louis nodded, reaching out to place smoothing strokes down her back, trying to see if there was any way she could get the small bundle of energy sleepy again, knowing it was futile because she had the most energy of them all. “He is, love. Was a bit feverish last night that’s all.”

”Oh! Is it his teethes?”

Louis chuckled and said yes. Their younger child, little seven months old Charlie had just gotten his first teeth and it would keep them up nearly all night when he was running a fever. Harry was always so worried.  No one would believe he was their fourth child but Louis loved her for that.

"Mommy, I have a secret." Olivia whispered after a while.

"Uuuh… can you tell me?"

Her little head nodded and then stopped, her eyes huge.  "Will you keep it?"

"Of course!"

“Okay…” She managed to lower her voice even more, scooting closer to Louis. “I love you more than the whole world!"

"Oh really!?" Louis grinned when the little girl nodded surely. "Want to know a secret too?"

"Yes!"

"I love you too, more than the whole universe"

Olivia gasped, her little green eyes going wide. "Is it possible to love that much mommy?!"

Louis couldn’t help but giggle, reaching out to tame her wild honey curls. "It's possible to love someone to infinity, love."

“That’s awesome!” Olivia giggled.

“Are Jo Anne and Liz awake yet?” Louis asked about their 3 year old twins and Olivia shook her head.

“Just me!”

Harry stirred from behind the little girl but didn’t turn around; the smile on Louis’ face wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

“Aren’t you tired, love?”

Olivia shook her head. “You promised to take me to Lexa’s house, mommy! I’m too excited to sleep!”

Louis muffled a laugh and pulled her daughter for a hug. “Ok, baby… but it’s just past eight, we had agreed on after ten, right?”

Sighing sadly, she nodded again. “I know. I just miss her so much _already_. Can’t wait to marry her!”

Louis blinked surprised and her smile turned into a grin. “That sounds lovely, dear, but maybe finish school first, yeah?” She chuckled when the girl rolled her eyes.

“Of course, mum, duh! I want to be a rock star first, then a mommy like you and mama! But that’s so far away, like fifty years from now, I promise!”

Louis laughed again and nodded. “Okay, love, sounds good. For now maybe hop in the shower? I’ll start breakfast and we can play a bit in your room until your mom and siblings wake up?”

“Okay!” She pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead, an old habit she caught Louis and Harry sharing over the years, and ran off the bed.

Louis looked over at her wife and wrapped her arm around her, pressing their bodies head to toe and a soft kiss to the back of her neck.

“I know you’re awake.” She whispered and Harry chuckled sleepily, turning her body just enough for a nice good morning kiss.

"Did our 5 year old daughter just come out to you?"

Louis chuckled and pulled her wife even closer after turning her around, seeking more of that addictive warmth that she radiated, sighing contently when Harry kissed her neck, no heat behind it, just plain domestic and full of love.

"Pretty sure she did."

Harry hummed happily and pressed her face deeper against Louis' neck, breathing in the scent she's loved for over half of her life.

"Hey Lou?"

The lawyer hummed back, fingers tracing down Harry's back under her white thank top.

"Yeah, honey?"

"I have a secret too."

The wide grin was evident in her voice when she spoke. "Really? What would that be?"

"I love you."

Unable to hold in a chuckle, Louis answered. "I love you too, angel."

"Yeah? How much?"

"Hmm…" Louis squeezed her a bit, stupid grin still in place. "More than the whole universe."

Harry fake gasped. "Is that even _possible_?"

Louis laughed because her wife was a child. "It is possible, love. I love you to infinity."

She pulled away to look into Louis eyes, a matching grin illuminating her face. "And beyond?"

Louis chuckled and nodded, pressing a kiss to her nose, fingers tracing the old tattoo on her ribs. "Yeah Haz... _To Infinity and Beyond_."

 

 

The End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you so so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!  
>   
> This was my first try at an acual lesbian fic and i'm really nervous about it so i hope i did okay!
> 
> To the prompter, i know you didn't make an actual prompt for girl larry but i still hope you like this anyways, thank so much again for the prompts!
> 
> Title of this fic is from McFly's All About You. This fic also quoted: Sunday Morning by Maroon 5, Like A Star by Corinne Bailey Rae, Love is Easy by McFly, Come Away With Me by Norah Jones, Something Great and Olivia by One Direction
> 
> Before i forget! I do have two more one-shots for this verse so if you liked it, keep an eye out for it in case you got curious about a certain sunday morning at 6am.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading again, kudos and comments are more than welcomed!
> 
> Xx, Andi


End file.
